The Rift
by electricdragons
Summary: When a handful of shinobi and kunoichi fall through a rift and end up in a different timeline, it's up to Shikamaru and Tenten to bring them back home.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue**

The dreams started the night my friends all went missing.

Tsunade had me and a few others monitoring a strange chakra signal just outside of Konoha village. It was faint, but it didn't belong to a person, and when we called in Neji, he didn't recognize the chakra signature with his Byakugan. He insisted on getting a closer look, so I sent him out to do what reconnaissance he could.

I felt it when the chakra signature spiked. Hell, we all did. It was violently strong, like an explosion. I steadied myself on a nearby wall as the feeling washed over me, as did several other shinobis next to me. The wave settled, but we could tell whatever chakra signature we had been monitoring before had grown stronger.

I rushed out to find Neji at the chakra site, to make sure he was okay, but he wasn't there. I flagged down Naruto and Choji, who were exiting Ichiraku's, and the three of us searched everywhere.

He was gone.

Over the next 24 hours, there was panic in Tsunade's office. Most of the highly ranked shinobi and kunoichi were there, examining data and assessing damages. Kakashi, Gai, Sakura, Tenten, Lee, Naruto, Choji, and everyone else I knew was rushing around.

We knew Neji was gone, that was clear. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were supposed to return from a mission that morning and had yet to report, so it was supposed that they had mysteriously disappeared as well. Ino had been out at the time and had not shown up to her shift at the hospital for the first time in 4 years, so she was assumed gone too.

But worst of all, worse than any other name I heard flying around that office, was Temari.

Kami, she was supposed to give her monthly report from Suna that day. She had been on her way that morning.

She had yet to turn up.

She was gone too.

I had to take a seat when her name was added to the list of the missing. I dropped my head into my hands. This had gotten so very personal now, and I didn't know if I had the emotional strength to bear it. Damn troublesome woman. Damn woman I may never, ever see again. We had to consider the possibility that they were dead, not missing. That the chakra wave had killed them all. Killed Temari. I sucked in a shuddering breath.

Tenten paused from her frantic work to place a hand on my shoulder in comfort. Her gesture gave me strength, and the cup of coffee I downed after gave me energy, and I worked into the night trying to figure out what the hell happened. After I had been on my feet for 24 hours, Tsunade came up to me.

"Go home, sleep, come back in 4 hours." I thanked her, handing off papers to Shizune, and left just as Tsunade cracked open what I assumed was not her first bottle of sake.

Had I not been so utterly exhausted, I probably would have been up worrying all night. As it was, as soon as my head hit the pillow I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: A long ways away

**Chapter 2: A long ways away, in a different time...**

 **Kiba**

Hinata is still covering her face as I pull her into the nearest janitor's closet I can find.

"Let me see," I say as I pry her hands from her eyes. The veins trail away from her eyes and her eyelids look swollen and puffy. Her eyes were completely white and glazed over. I had never seen anything like it. After the first time it happened, I had googled like crazy and found nothing even remotely similar. It wasn't an infection, wasn't pink eye, wasn't cancer (thank god). I had no other explanations. Every time it happened, I pulled Hinata aside and waited for it to die down, which never took long at least.

Her milky-white eyes are full of tears. "W-why does this keep h-happening? W-what's going on?" she whimpers.

"It's going to be okay, see, it's fading now," I soothe her. It's lucky we have similar schedules, because I can be there when she breaks down like this. "Are you going to be okay?" I ask.

She hiccups a few times, but nods. She looks up at me, and I see her eyes are back to normal now. "Let's head b-back to lunch," she whispers in her tentative voice. I follow her out of the closet. I worry about her. Her cousin is cold and distant towards her, so she has no family here at boarding school. She has me, but I'm not welcome on the girl's floor (Long story that involves silly string and super glue). I wish I could do more for her, especially with this weirdness with her eyes. She is trembling a little still as we take out seats in the cafeteria. My eyes immediately find the table holding the boy with the baggy hooded sweatshirt and dark glasses which he is constantly hiding behind. He's always alone, and silent, and I can't help wondering who exactly he is.

"You c-could invite him over," Hinata whispers to me. I shake my head vigorously, and she sighs. "You'll get nowhere b-boring a hole in his head with your eyes," she chides gently. Yeah right, like I'll just ask him over. I've been staring at him obsessively all year, which Hinata has never failed to notice. But I can never work up the courage to approach him. We both have our problems, Hinata and I, and we can only hope they get resolved very, very soon.

 **Neji**

I find that sitting on the roof provides a sense of peace that a crowded cafeteria never will. I can quietly meditate without interruption. I don't believe that students are technically allowed to be up here, but no one has ever caught me and I don't care enough to let it bother me.

I find my thoughts are always unsettled. I feel an intense amount of unease with my surroundings. I could attribute it to the simple and mind-numbing classes I am forced to take, or the solitude I shroud myself in, or the mark on my forehead that I can find no explanation for. But, if I am being honest, I have no clue as to why I should be feeling so ill at ease. It's as if something is out of place, and it's on the tip of my tongue, but every time I chase that thought it runs away from me. I sigh and uncross my legs. I may as well eat. Meditation is getting me nowhere today.

 **Ino**

"Did you see the episode of _The Bachelor_ yesterday? Oh my god, _so_ unreal,"

I giggle along with the other girls I'm seated with. They start up a feisty debate over who will win the series. I listen with one ear, but in all honesty my head is somewhere else. I had the weirdest dream last night. I was a ninja, yeah, a ninja, in a town where everyone I knew was a ninja, and I had the power of mind control or something. It was weird, and disconcerting, but it felt very real. It had been plaguing my mind all day, so I was glad I could spend some time with my girlfriends to take my mind off of it.

I laughed at some inane joke Clarissa, my BFF, had said. I pulled myself back to the conversation. Pffff. Ninjas. What am I talking about?


	3. Chapter 3: The Rift

**Chapter three: The Rift**

 **Shikamaru**

My dreams were incredibly strange. I dreamt of a metal world. Ino was there, in what I could guess was a school. She was thinking about these girls she was with and their vapid conversations. She was thinking about how her dreams were strange. She felt tired and uneasy. She was thinking about distracting herself by talking about inane girlie stuff. She didn't know who she was, who she really was.

I wake with a start, jolted out of my dream. Weird…it felt so incredibly weird. I sat up slowly, thinking. That sure did feel like Ino in my head. But she was missing, it couldn't be her. Except…

I bolted out of bed and ran right into Tsunade's office. Many people had left to rest, and it was really only Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and the remaining members of the Konoha 11 left.

"I have a theory," I announced. All eyes turned towards me.

"Well that's better than nothing. Spill," Tsunade barked.

"I've been receiving glimpses of Ino's mind," I say, looking at the blank glances people send me. "From what I can tell, she doesn't remember who she is or how her powers work. She must not be able to control her telepathy since she doesn't remember she has it. She's been communicating with me this way since our genin days, as an advantage in a fight. My guess is that she's unconsciously, unknowingly still keeping the connection to me alive."

There was silence. I knew I was sounding kind of crazy, and maybe I was, but I was sure it had been Ino. I had been feeling her thoughts in my head since we were genin. I just knew.

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere vastly different. Kind of like…a parallel universe? There's a school, like we have, and that's where she is right now. I don't know about the others. Maybe they all got sucked up by the chakra that flared up, and fell through a…a rift of some kind?"

"Shizune, hand over the reading of the chakra wave," Tsunade held out her hand, and Shizune placed the folder in it. Tsunade scanned through the data, looking to see if there was truly enough energy to transport people to a different place.

"Hm," she reached for the bottle of sake. "Your theory matches the readings. The chakra wave was strong enough to envelop 6 people." She took a long swig of liquid.

The others took a moment to absorb the information. Sakura piped up, "How do we know there aren't 6 different universes, and each of them are somewhere different?"

I shrugged. "We don't, I guess. We hope they're together…"

Tsunade slammed the bottle down. "Alright, here's how this is going to go. Shikamaru, I suggest you try and get into contact with Ino again. Meditate, sleep, drink, hell do whatever. See if you can learn more. Kakashi, take Sakura and Naruto to examine the chakra…rift, I guess we call it, again. Try and figure out if it really is a door to somewhere else. Everyone else, eat, sleep, rest up. We can't do anything until we know more." She sighed. "We'll bring them back."

We all exchanged grim looks. There's a slim possibility that we'd be able to find them. It's empty hope to think otherwise. Tsunade knows that, but we all needed to hear it anyway.

We file out. Kakashi herding Sakura and Naruto to the gates of Konoha and the others turning to their respective homes. Lee and Tenten exchange quiet, tense words.

I sink down on a bench several blocks from my apartment and pull out a cigarette. Today has been turmoil, and all I want is for the world to right itself again.

Temari, had she not vanished, would've been here by now. She would've patiently sat through her meetings and then attacked me somewhere and dragged me back to my apartment. We would've spent all day in each other's arms.

I remember feeling like this once, pacing in the waiting room, desperate to know whether Choji was going to live or die. Not knowing if I would ever get to talk to my friend again.

She had been there that day, at the hospital. Her words told me she held no sympathy but her eyes…there's always been something about Temari. She acts so cruel and tough, but it's only what she's been taught. It's how she's learned to cope. It took ages to strip away all that armor, built so strong out of fear and pain…

A while ago a particularly nasty mission had left me with half my side caved in. I'd taken a blow to my ribs and had passed out from the pain. It was a miscalculation in my strategy, and I suffered for it. Luckily, my teammates managed to finish off my opponent and carry me back to Konoha, for which I am forever grateful. I don't know how she found out I was hurt, but within two days she paid me a visit.

I didn't notice her until she called out to me from her spot leaning against the doorpost.

"Hey."

I turned towards the voice. "Hello Temari," I sighed.

"So this is what has become of the young genius? Too inexperienced and lazy to hold his own in a fight. It's too bad-"

"Shut up," I growled. She smirked, but her eyes softened. She walked up to my bed. "Don't ever get injured like this again, you understand me?" she commanded.

"Kami, you're so bossy," I retorted. She glared at me. But I knew, in that moment, that this was Temari saying she cared. She didn't want to see me hurt, she didn't want to see my pain. I cautiously, gently picked up her hand, tensed in case she decided to rip my arm off. But no, she just let her hand slide neatly into mine. That's how scared she had been that I wouldn't make it.

We got friendlier and more casual around each other day by day until finally she just up and kissed me. What ensued after that was months of incredible sex. We were all over each other whenever we had the chance, which was often enough. Somewhere along the line I told her I loved her, and while she rolled her eyes at my "childishly romantic antics", she reciprocated my love.

I took a long drag of my cigarette. We hadn't told many people. We liked our privacy, and she claimed it would be inappropriate for an ambassador to be snogging her guide in public. Troublesome woman. But it meant that I had no one to talk to about the intense panic and worry that had settled in the pit of my stomach. No one else would understand my level of stress right now.

I sense her before I see her. Tenten plops down next to me. "How are you holding up?"

I raise the cigarette to my lips again. "As well as any of us, I suppose."

She nods. "I have to talk to you," she timidly says.

"Oh?"

"I'm not sure I can keep it together, and I figure you understand."

"Understand what?" I respond.

She rolls her eyes. "I know about you and Temari, and I understand the level of emotional investment you have in this matter," she softly says.

"You do, huh?" I say.

She shifts her weight. "I guess I have a confession then." She takes a deep breath. "Neji and I are…involved."

The Hyuga? I nearly drop the cigarette still resting between my lips. Everyone, and I do mean everyone, thought he was asexual. Nobody thought he had a romantic bone in his body. Turns out we were all just…not paying attention.

"The Hyuga elders would never approve, so we can't make it public. But I thought you should know."

I look towards the sky, where the sun is bright and straight overhead. It's the early afternoon. We've been working for over 30 hours. The panic I feel is only increasing with every minute I don't know where Temari is. I suppose Tenten must be feeling the same. This changes things. I factored my own emotional instability into the equation, but now I have to factor in Tenten's too.

"It sucks, doesn't it?"

"Yep," Tenten replies. She looks so worn out. She hasn't slept at all, not even a bit. She has dark circles under her eyes.

"Come on," I say, standing up and pulling her with me. "You're about to pass out. You can crash at my place, it's right here. We'll find Tsunade after we've slept." I know she's exhausted when she doesn't put up a fight and lets me lead her to my front door. I make her some tea and pass her an extra t-shirt to change into before I make up my bed for her. "I've got the couch," I say. She does start to argue with me about that, but I shush her and make her lie down. She's out before her head hits the pillow.

I stretch out on my sofa, and try to reach out with my mind to find Ino again. I do what she taught me: clear my mind, open my thoughts to accept any outside messages. And suddenly I am jolted into her thoughts.

She feels annoyed. She's working on something, I guess, something for school. And it's annoying her. She thinks about asking the girl next to her, but decides the girl is too detached and weird to bother with. She looks over at the girl and feels a sense of unease. Oh…oh! The girl is Temari. She's alive! She's with Ino. I open my eyes suddenly, breaking out of the mind link. A wave of relief washes over me. She's alive. She's with Ino. If she's with Ino, the others could be too. I reenter my meditative state to try and glean any more insight as to where they are and who is with them. And maybe, selfishly, to catch another glimpse of Temari.

 **Tenten**

I dream of the first time Neji kissed me.

He had always made a habit of coming to my apartment when he felt lost, or confused, or sometimes even upset (though he never admitted he wasn't "perfectly fine, thank you very much Tenten"). Tonight I could tell it was bad. It was three in the morning and Neji had about knocked down my door. Here he was, pacing back and forth in my living room. I sat wearily on my couch and watched him bore a hole into the floor with his eyes. The last time he needed me had been months ago, when Hiashi had punished him for not obeying some clan order. He had been vague, so I knew it had truly upset him. But now, I have no clue what this is about.

"Tenten," he barked at me. I instantly straightened and blinked the sleepiness from my eyes.

"Yes, Neji?" I responded. But just as he had seemed to bolster his confidence, he wavered and returned back to pacing. I sighed.

"Neji, it's not that I don't love having you here and all, but if all you're going to do is pace I'm going back to bed. We have a mission tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Tenten, I can leave if you need rest," he said softly. I rolled my eyes.

"Here," I threw him an extra blanket. "Think through this conundrum of yours and crash on my couch. I'm going to sleep."

I got up to go lie down but Neji stepped forward and blocked my path…

…And kissed me softly, in the tentative way of someone very nervous.

He came over more often after that, until finally he was spending almost every night with me. He said it was easier to sleep at my place than at his. I have no doubt. I'd only been to the Hyuga compound a few times, but it had always felt sterile and unwelcoming. I was happy to bring any bit of light I could into Neji's life.

Despite the happiness of my dream, I still woke to an empty and cold bed in the morning, reaching out blindly for his warmth and finding nothing there.

 **Shino**

I hate not knowing how long I've been here, how many of these false memories are real and how many are fabricated. I lay wide awake in my bed. Has it been hours? Days? Years? Do the people of Konoha still remember us?

I can't hold out hope that anyone will come for us. If I don't know where I am, no one in Konoha does either. And it seems I am the only one to remember a life before this one. Kiba hasn't talked to me. Hinata hasn't acknowledged my existence. Both my teammates seem to ignore me. Am I the only one who remembers?

Maybe this is the real world, a small voice in my head whispers.

No. Konoha is real. My kikaichu hum, sensing my agitation.

For now all I can do is pray for a miracle, and hope that maybe someone else will remember themselves soon.


	4. Chapter 4: The Mission

**Chapter 4: The Mission**

 **Shikamaru**

"Based on the information acquired by Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura yesterday, it is a kind of rift. Things can still pass through," Tsunade briefs us.

"How do you know that?" Tenten inquires.

Naruto rubs his neck sheepishly. "I threw a rock at it. It disappeared."

"What I propose," Tsunade draws back our attention, "is that a small team goes in, finds our lost friends, and brings them back through the rift. The only hitch is that, if Ino's mind is any indication, they don't remember who they are. You all would have to convince them."

"How long will the rift stay active?" Lee chimes in.

"We aren't sure. Any shinobi who decides to go must know that they may not be able to find their way back." Tsunade answers.

"If the others don't remember who they are, what's to say we won't forget too?" Tenten retorts.

"I actually have a theory on that," I say. "They've all been thrust into a world where nothing around them is familiar. And this disjoint between their world and a new one makes them unable to remember a world outside of the one they occupy now. If we take an object with us that has a lot of memory and meaning attached to it, it should jumpstart our brains and bring back our memories."

"It should?" She gapes at me. A lot of this is up to chance. And as much as I want so badly to see Temari again, I'm no use to her if I don't remember who she is.

"I need two of you who are willing to make the possible sacrifice. The Hyuga clan is heavily pressuring me. With both their heir and their prodigy gone, they have a lot staked in the recovery of the missing shinobi. The Kazekage is on his way, and has insisted that Temari be recovered safely. And, in the end, we all want our friends back safely," Tsunade says.

We all grow silent. So many of our friends are in danger right now. It doesn't matter who has an heir or a kunoichi they want back. I want them back.

"I'll go," I say. Even if I fail, I have a chance of being with Temari. If not in this world, then in another.

"I am too," Tenten pipes up. I look at her, grim determination plastered over her face. She catches my eye and I nod to her. I understand.

Tsunade nods. "Thank you for your sacrifice. Please, bring them home."

We spend a few hours formulating a plan. If Tenten and I get split up through the rift, we find the chakra site and meet there before doing anything else. There's also the small matter of our memories…

There's no saying what will come out on the other side, so taking a physical possession seems like a flimsy plan. Finally, we both decide to tattoo the Konoha leaf symbol on our wrists. Tenten does me, and then I do her.

She writes the symbol lightly in ink first before she starts cutting.

"This will hurt," she warns. I nod.

It's painful, but I've had worse. I don't talk because she seems so focused, and I really don't want her to mess up. That would be troublesome.

When she's finished, she smears ink into the wound to stain it and then bandages my wrist. We can't have Sakura heal it or the ink will disappear.

She then offers me her wrist. I take it and draw the symbol so I have some guidelines. Art has never been my forte.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask.

"I don't mind tattoos," she shrugs.

"No, I meant the mission."

There's no hesitation. "Yes. I want to do this just like you do." Her features are hard and set. Tenten can be intimidating when she's made up her mind about something.

"There's no going back now," I yawn, picking up a thin blade to begin working. She keeps her muscles relaxed to make things easier.

"If my emotions complicate the mission, please smack me around," she says.

I smirk. "Likewise."

We are both headed blindly towards the ones we love. Kami help us both.

Our remaining friends have gathered to send us off. Gaara and his brother Kankuro have arrived and are here as well. Kankuro had grabbed my arm when he saw me and threatened to pull my brain through my ears if I didn't bring his sister back in one piece. Pleasant guy. I put up with him for the sake of Temari.

Sakura and Naruto give us both bone-crushing hugs. Lee is sobbing over Tenten as she tries to frantically tell him that she will be alright, looking mighty flustered as she does. He makes some loud declaration about her youthful determination or whatever. Kurenai is there, with her child, and embraces me. Her daughter, Mirai, grabs my finger tightly in her little fist. I try not to cry. I see so much of Asuma in her, and now I may never get to see her grow up like I promised. I bid them both goodbye and steel my nerves. Tsunade gives both Tenten and me a grave look and shakes our hands. I swallow thickly. This may be the last time I am ever here. When we have said all our goodbyes, Tenten and I link arms. We hope that we will stay together.

"Ready?" I ask her.

"Not in the slightest," she replies, and then we both jump through.


	5. Chapter 5: What the hell is going on?

**Tenten**

My head aches. That's the first thing I register as I wake up. The hard dorm mattress has done a number on my spine as well; It's going to be a crappy morning. I roll over and glance at my clock. It's 5 am: Time to get up.

I like rising early and feeling fully awake and prepared for class at 8 am. It's a habit I've honed for the past 17 years of my life. I stuff my feet into flip flops and grab a towel as I go to shower. Nothing wakes you up like cold water pounding against your back. It's also nice that the bathroom is deserted this early. I like my peace and quiet.

I pull my oversized t-shirt over my head and am greeted with the sight of the many deep, inexplicable scars that pattern my skin. I can never remember how I got any of them, but I've always been into sports, so I suppose I obtained them when I played soccer at an early age.

The sound of flowing water is familiar, and I slip under the spray. I go to wash my hands and I notice a thick bandage around my wrist. Funny. I don't remember injuring myself yesterday…yesterday was swim team day, and there's no way I could have gotten hurt in water. Had yesterday been volleyball day, I might understand. I pick at the gauze on my wrist and peel the tape away. The skin underneath is tender and inflamed. But that's not what gives me pause. Because what has been meticulously cut into my skin is a small leaf symbol.

How I know it's a leaf is a mystery. It doesn't look so much like a leaf. It's kind of a spiral with a small triangle. Yet somehow, subconsciously, I know it's meant to be a leaf.

I scrub it gently so it won't get infected, then quickly rinse off the rest of my limbs and turn off the showerhead. Something is nagging at the back of my mind. It's at the tip of my tongue, yet it eludes me. I mechanically perform the rest of my morning ritual, my mind still pondering what it is I could possibly be missing.

I'm still racking my brains as I eat breakfast in the mess hall, a steaming cup of coffee in my hands. I'm hoping the coffee will help sharpen my mind.

It's still only 7 am. Most other students won't get to breakfast until 7:40, if they make it at all. I'm one of the few morning people that enjoys a lengthy, relaxed breakfast. In fact, the only other person sitting in here is a boy in an oversized hoodie and tinted glasses. I recognize him from some of my classes. He mostly keeps to himself, which is fine, because I do too.

I can't be sure with his dark glasses and all, but I swear he's staring at me. And not in an "accidentally zoned out" kind of way, but in a judgmental way, as if he's sizing me up. It's making me uncomfortable, so I shift in my seat and turn slightly away from him. I'm still trying to put it out of my mind when he slides into the chair across from me.

"Tenten?" he asks hesitantly, his voice soft and guarded. I've never spoken to him. Hell I don't even know his name. How does he know mine?

"What's it to you?" I retort bitingly, almost feeling a little bad for being so rude.

He tenses. "Do you not remember?" he says even quieter than before.

"Remember what? What's there to remember?" my heart is pounding. I don't know why I'm feeling so worked up, but my palms are beginning to sweat in spite of myself.

"Konoha," he whispers, and it's like my brain finally clicks into place. The something that evaded my memory comes rushing back.

Konoha. Team Gai. The rift. Shikamaru. Neji. Neji! I'm here for Neji.

I suck in a breath and grasp my temple. The headache from before has gotten worse all of the sudden. The boy reaches out a hand to steady me. The boy…Shino! This is Shino. He's teammates with Hinata and Kiba. He's from the Aburame clan. I do know him.

My headache begins to recede slightly, and the sense of unease I held earlier dissipates.

"You remember now?" Shino inquires.

"Yeah," I nod. "Sorry, my memories must've been erased when I came through the rift."

He looks perplexed. "What has happened?"

I begin explaining our predicament. As I'm getting to the part about Ino's psychic powers, a tall, lanky boy plops his tray down next to mind. I look up and am staring straight into the face of Shikamaru, who looks rather worse for wear. There are bags under his eyes and his eyebrows are pulled together. He looks rather stressed.

I slide my coffee over to him. "You'll need this," I tell him. He sits and accepts the mug gratefully.

"Am I the only one with a killer headache?" he grumbles.

"All part of the process," I tell him, lightly patting his back.

"I take it you remembered as well?" Shino addresses Shikamaru.

"Oh yeah," Shikamaru sighs, "How would you know though?"

"How? I'm not sure," Shino answers. "Tenten was providing me with information just now. Why? Because I woke up with no recollection of how I'd gotten here. And everyone else has forgotten themselves."

Shikamaru places his hands together in his signature thinking pose, and I know we've lost him to his thoughts. I turn back to Shino. "Who else do you know is here?" I inquire.

"My teammates, of course. I have seen Ino on occasion. I believe Hinata's cousin Neji is also here at this school."

My heart skips a beat. Neji is here. He's alive. I lean forward onto the table. "Does anyone else remember anything?"

Shino looks downtrodden. "No. My teammates no longer acknowledge that they know me. No one else has attempted to make contact." He visibly deflates. If I recall correctly, Shino was pretty quiet and solitary. The people who really got to know him were Kiba and Hinata. That must be rough, having the only people you feel comfortable around suddenly not recognize you. I feel an ache in my chest once I remember that Neji will no longer know me, and he won't acknowledge me either.

At that moment Shikamaru looks up. "Shino, are your kikaichu with you?"

Shino extends his hand, and a small bug crawls out from his skin. I try not to flinch. To be honest, it kinda creeps me out. I know Shino can be sensitive about that though, so I don't say anything.

Shikamaru nods. "Just as I thought," he says. "We still have some of our jutsu with us. That's how Ino can use her psychic powers and I can use my shadows." I send him a questioning look. "That's how I remembered," he explains. "I was getting ready in my room when the shadows started moving and shifting. That sparked my memory. And I assume, since Shino's kikaichu are part of his body, that having such an integral part of his other life with him helped him retain his memories."

"So this tattoo is useless then? Because it didn't jump start my memory and I guess not yours either." I groan. Now I'm stuck with it and it didn't even fulfill its purpose.

"That's what you got out of that?" Shikamaru looks at me incredulously.

Shino starts, "If the others do not have anything to jog their memory, how do we get them to remember?"

We all sober at this. I glance at Shikamaru to see if his genius brain has thought up any solutions, but if anything he just looks more frazzled and worn out at Shino's question. I start running through possible scenarios in my head. How can we make them remember if they don't already?

"Beyond just that: why is this even happening? What the hell is going on?" I lament.

No one has an answer to this either.


	6. Chapter 6: A day in the life

**Shikamaru**

It's been a while since I've properly been in school. I forgot how dull it truly is. It would be safe to assume, had I not almost had a heart attack from seeing shadows move and taken an impromptu trip down memory lane, I would not have gotten out of bed. Early mornings are troublesome, but now that I'm awake I might as well scope out the school and see if I can catch a glimpse of anyone I know. Namely Temari.

Shino, Tenten, and I had each parted ways to our respective first periods, promising to rendezvous in the afternoon. Tenten looked incredibly worn out. It seems our lack of sleep before we landed here carried over into this universe. That might contribute as to why I now find myself dozing off in biology class. Strangely enough, although there wasn't a formal biology class in Konoha, I find myself understanding everything the teacher is saying. Whatever false memories that were shoved into my head seem to have stuck around. It's like I can remember living two different lives, and if I'm being honest, it kind of freaks me out.

I had made a quick sweep of the room when I arrived, seeking out the faces of my friends and comrades. However, these were all normal students. It was disappointing, for sure, not seeing anyone I know. But it gives me an excuse to take a much-needed nap. I had just drifted into a peaceful dream when the door to the biology lab opened with a bang. None other than Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka walked through the door. Kiba looked tense, and Hinata was falling all over herself trying to apologize to the teacher. She stuttered and fumbled until the teacher took pity on the poor girl and gestured for them both to take a seat.

By this point I was wide awake and paying attention. As the teacher resumed droning on about mitosis, or meiosis, or whatever, Hinata and Kiba exchanged whispers. They both looked winded, and Hinata seemed distressed. I cursed the fact that they sat across the room from me. I had no idea what they were saying.

I spent the next 40 minutes trying to think up a way to approach them without seeming odd. From my parallel universe memory bank, I determined that this world's Shikamaru was not friends with either of them, so it would be weird if I just went over and started talking to them as if we'd known each other since childhood. Which, in reality, we had. But they didn't know that.

All my scheming was for naught though, because as soon as the bell echoed through the classroom the both of them rushed out the door. I gathered up my bag and slung it quickly over my shoulder as I attempted to follow them out and see where they were going, but by the time I reached the hallway they had disappeared. I sighed audibly. So much for that.

My feet knew the path to my next class automatically. I guess this me had walked it enough times to function on autopilot. I surveyed the hall: dingy lockers festooned with scrapes and dents, checkered linoleum floors, neutral paint peeling off the walls. This place made the Academy seem like a palace. For the first time today, I felt incredibly homesick. I missed training with Ino and Choji. I missed Naruto and his loud obnoxious mannerisms. I missed getting food at Ichiraku's. Hell, I even missed my mother ordering me around. I swallowed the lump in my throat and silenced the ache in my heart. If I wanted to go home, I would have to accomplish the mission first.

I took a deep breath and entered my next classroom. This would be my English class. I plopped into a chair near the window and looked at the sky. The clouds were dark and ominous today; there was no blue to be seen, and rain was clearly imminent. It suited my mood.

I was all ready to pass out for another 50 minutes when I spotted her.

Her hair was wrangled into four matching ponytails. She wore a skirt probably too short for whatever dress code that was enforced here. Her teal eyes missed nothing as they swept over the room, assessing the space. All the air was sucked out of my lungs as I took in her beauty.

It was Temari.

 **Temari**

It was taking all my self control not to let my winds free. I clenched my fists tightly as I hurried to my seat. I don't know when, or how, this started, but I knew any lapse in my focus could unleash a deadly force on this classroom. I kept my eyes glued to my desk as Mrs. Amber lectured us on the subtle nuances of Shakespeare plays. Under other circumstances, I might've enjoyed learning about one of the great masters of literature. Today was not good circumstances.

I was plagued by nightmares again last night, and woke to a room totally torn apart. Whenever my emotions get out of whack, this terrible wind picks up and tears everything apart. I'm lucky we have single rooms here, because I hate to think what could've happened to any roommate of mine. I have gotten several noise complaints, as wind isn't necessarily the quietest thing in the world, but what can I do?

I feel this itch on the back of my neck, and I know I'm being watched. I try to ignore the feeling and focus on keeping the winds calm. But the itch doesn't go away. I whip around in my seat and send the perpetrator the meanest, scariest death glare I can muster. It's that Nara weirdo, the one with the ponytail and the lazy attitude. I stare him down, trying to make him look away. If anything, he just looks pleased to have me notice him. Ugh. How desperate is that?

I turn back around and spend the rest of class stubbornly pretending he doesn't exist. I make a swift exit once we're dismissed and don't look back.

I have better things to worry about than a lazy-ass weirdo seeking attention.

I decide to ditch the rest of the day and head to the forest preserve a half mile away. At least there, no one will be in the path of the wind.

As soon as I am shrouded by lush pine trees, I let loose.

 **Shikamaru**

I stumble out of class, almost giddy just knowing Temari is alive, well, and still packing one hell of a glare. Clearly she doesn't remember me. But just knowing she's here and I have a chance to make everything right is enough for now. Tenten is in my next period, and I rush over to tell her the news.

"I take it from that stupid grin on your face that you found Temari?" she asks, an amused smile gracing her face. It's good to see her look less miserable than she seemed this morning.

"Perhaps," I answer. "I also saw Hinata and Kiba. You?"

"Spotted Ino in French," she beams.

"Well it seems the gang is all here," the wheels begin to turn in my head. We all ended up in the same universe…could this be some kind of complex genjutsu? I'll have to do some more reconnaissance before I know anything more. I am snapped out of my thoughts as the teacher calls on me.

"Shikamaru, since you see to be paying so much attention to this class, perhaps you'd like to come up to the board and show us how to derive this function using the product rule?"

I groan and Tenten snickers. I really forgot how much I hate school.

 **Temari**

It takes at least 10 minutes for the wind to finally die down. When I look up, the trees around me are all scarred and battered. Leaves and small branches litter the area. Some smaller saplings have been entirely uprooted. I hold myself as I shake. I don't know why this is happening, or how to control it; to be entirely honest, I'm scared.

I suck in a ragged breath and try to calm my nerves. It's at this point that the sky decides to open and the rain begins to fall. It isn't the gentle, even showers that I actually enjoy. No, it's a torrential downpour. The raindrops pelt my back, and soon I am soaked to the bone. I'm shivering as I gather up my school bag and start heading back towards my dormitory. Thunder booms above my head, and I quicken my pace. Best not get caught in a forest in a lightning storm.

For now, I must weather this burden, this uncontrollable power, and pray that it somehow cures itself.

Somehow, I doubt that will happen.


	7. Chapter 7: The next step

**Chapter 7: The next step**

 **Tenten**

I never had a mother or father. I grew up as an orphan, living on my own for much of my life. Where people like Hinata and Ino live with their clan and their family, I live in a small, empty apartment. It's something I have accepted about myself. And it's really alright, because I have Team Gai.

Despite Lee and Gai-sensei being ridiculously crazy, I have grown to love them as I would siblings. Lee, Neji, and Gai were all there for the important moments in my life. They were there for my birthdays, when I made chuunin, every time I learned a new technique. They coached me and encouraged me and helped me develop.

I am forever grateful to them for their love and support, but even so, it's never quite the same, is it? I've never had a mother to tuck me in at night. I've never had a father to teach me how to polish weapons properly. I never had anyone to return home to after a long day's work.

Well, until Neji. My apartment is practically his now. He keeps spare clothes and supplies there. I often find him with scrolls spread out across the counter, researching. He chips in and cooks dinner often as well. I am forever grateful for him being in my life as a constant presence.

But it doesn't mean I still wouldn't give anything to be held by my mother, just once.

I spend most of algebra sifting through my new memories, the fake ones. Shikamaru, after correctly answering all of the teacher's questions (much to her frustration, might I add), leaned over his desk and promptly fell asleep. I was left alone to my thoughts. I have many new memories of this school. I find I can recite the first twenty digits of pi and can summarize the plot of _A Tale of Two Cities_. I can pick out the names of most of the students in the room. The further back I try to remember, though, the fuzzier things become. I can remember everything up to about four years ago, and then things get hazy. I guess that makes sense, since I don't actually belong in this universe.

What causes a shudder to run through me, though, is that I can faintly remember having a family here. I can picture kind eyes and a bright smile, my mother. I can picture a crinkled brow and a sharp nose, my father. In this world, I do have a family. I fight the tears that try and surface. Oh god. I've always wanted a family. All I've ever wanted is to feel like I belong. I inhale slowly, trying to stubbornly ignore the prickling in my eyes. These memories are fake, I remind myself. They aren't real.

I think I may have started snoozing as well, because I am startled awake by the blaring of the bell. Shikamaru blinks lazily beside me.

He must read something in my face, because he leans over and asks, "Everything okay?" I nod sharply, and he drops it. He seems suspicious though, so I doubt I've heard the end of it.

Algebra was our last class of the day, and we promised Shino we'd meet up afterwards. Shikamaru and I head towards the dorm. We agreed to meet in Shikamaru's room, as it's the closest to the school. Shino is waiting for us when we arrive.

"Well?" he asks.

"We saw your teammates, Ino, and Temari today. No sign of Neji though," I say as Shikamaru unlocks his door.

"I know he is here. I Have seen him on occasion," Shino adds. That soothes my nerves somewhat.

We all file in to Shikamaru's cramped dorm room. I collapse into the desk chair and Shino gingerly sits on the bed. Shikamaru leans against the closed door.

The room is silent for a few minutes as we all reflect on our day. I haven't seen Neji with my own eyes yet, and it's making me anxious. I've never liked being separated from my teammates for too long, especially Neji. Beyond that, I'm feeling a rising level of dread as I realize just how monumental a task it will be to try and get everyone to believe us.

"What do we do now?" I voice aloud.

"Good question…" Shikamaru grumbles.

"Well we know all of the lost people are here, now we just need to get them to remember. The trouble is, how? Most of them are pretty damn stubborn…" I muse.

"All of the people…hold on, where's Akamaru?" Shikamaru asks. I'm startled by the question. I hadn't even thought of the dog, but thinking about it now, it is strange Akamaru hasn't been sighted. "We've seen all the _people_ who went missing, but Kiba never goes anywhere without Akamaru. Shino, Akamaru was with you on your mission, right?"

Shino nods slowly. Shikamaru is right. It's rare that the Inuzuka is seen without his stalwart best friend, yet I haven't seen or heard of a dog here. Akamaru must've been sucked through the rift, since he never showed up in Konoha. Which means…what exactly?

"What if Akamaru got stuck in a completely different universe? And what even is this universe? How are we even here? How long will the rift even stay open-"

"Tenten, calm down," Shikamaru sighs. "One thing at a time. There's no point worrying about the rift if we can't convince our friends to come back with us. That should be first and foremost on our minds. We should all be on the lookout for Akamaru, but it'll be easier when we have Kiba on our side to help look. The best way to explain the situation to our comrades is to get them all together. We can talk to everyone at once, and hopefully being around familiar people will be helpful. Now, how do we get everyone in one place? Any ideas?"

The room lapses in to silence again, all of us racking our brains for ideas.

"A party?" I ask. "Since they aren't our best friends here, a generic party might make them more inclined to meet with us."

"No, a party will be too big, with too many people."

"Detention?" I try. "We could be like the _Breakfast Club_!"

"How are we going to get 8 people into detention?"

"A club?" offers Shino, finally speaking up. Shikamaru and I turn towards him.

"A club?" Shikamaru echoes.

"Well, there are clubs for film and for cooking…they bring people with common interests together," he explains.

"Yeah, but how do we ensure that only they want to come to this particular club, and other people don't?" I inquire. "It'd have to be a pretty lame club for the rest of the students to not want to participate."

"Ok, let's think about this. We'd advertise for a club with posters, yes? So we want our friends to see the poster and be intrigued. But, as Tenten says, it needs to be unappealing to the rest of the students. So we name it something boring, but let's say we put some symbol or something from Konoha on it, as a gentle jog to the memory. Maybe that will catch their eye," Shikamaru rationalizes.

"Like the Konoha leaf symbol!" I exclaim. "When I saw it on my wrist this morning, I could tell it was something I should know."

"Exactly," Shikamaru says. "So what should the name of the club be?"

"Konoha club?" I volunteer.

"We can't explain that to the administration." Shikamaru drawls.

"Ninja club?"

"Who wouldn't want to join that, be serious Tenten."

"I'm-totally-from-a-different-universe-and-don't-belong-here-club," I bark with growing agitation.

"Look if you're not going to take this seriously-"

"History of the Japanese Shinobi," Shino says definitively.

Shikamaru and I look at each other. "You got a better idea?" Shikamaru asks me. I shake my head.

"History of the Japanese Shinobi it is, then."

We spent most of the evening finalizing our posters. Hopefully, the fact that history is in the name will deter most people. And using the term shinobi instead of ninja makes it seem less exciting too, I suppose.

It's late when we finish and call it quits. Shino and I retire to our respective rooms. Although my body feels entirely exhausted, I find sleep is still out of my reach. My thoughts drift, as they generally do, to a certain pale-eyed ice cube. I think about yesterday morning, before this whole mess had started.

Neji had woken up before me, as always, and quietly gotten ready for the day. He was already in the kitchen eating breakfast by the time I rolled out of bed. I had taken my typical frigid shower and dressed in my battle gear. Tsunade would be sending me out on a mission later today, and I had to be prepared.

Neji had a slid a large mug of coffee over to me when I sat down at the counter. He was reading some dusty old book that looked pretty dry to me.

"Going somewhere, today?" he asked me, noting my attire.

"Mission," I replied. He gave no outward indication that he had heard me, but I knew he was listening.

"Anything interesting?" he inquired.

"Not really," I lied. In truth, I would be going on a difficult kunoichi mission…as in a seduction mission. I never liked telling him about those. He generally got frustrated knowing I had to romance some stranger while he had to sit back in Konoha, wondering what slimeball was drooling over me at the moment. But I refused to let him accompany me on such missions. I generally went with Lee, and that only aggravated Neji more. I just didn't want him having to watch me do such a thing in the field…he respected my wishes, but I knew he was never happy about it.

"A seduction mission with Lee, hm?" he said, his voice still low and even, but I could hear the irritation in his tone.

"And how would you know?" I challenged. He took my rolled mission scroll from behind the counter and set in front of me. He was challenging me right back, and I could feel an argument coming on. I hated our arguments, as infrequent as they were.

"Been snooping through my stuff, have you?" I kept my voice level as well, trying not to inflame him more.

"Well it isn't like you tell me about these things." He hadn't even looked up from his book, the smug bastard.

"Well it isn't like it's really your business anyway."

At that, he slammed the book shut and glared at me. "You know very well that it is my business, Tenten."

"Not really, no," I spat. I knew by the way his brow furrowed that I'd finally struck a nerve.

"Considering we are in a relationship, I feel that it is my business when you go flirting with other men."

That did it. How could he compare my assigned _missions_ to flirting?! It's not like I even wanted to go on these missions at all! "Funny, calling it a relationship, when all we do is sneak around and bone behind other people's backs. Soon the Hyugas will find you a nice, clan-approved wife, and I'll be thrown to the dogs. But please, continue being all up in my business. While you can." I felt a little bad after saying it, I really did. Neji was in a precarious situation, and I had always been understanding. It had been a low blow, and Neji's scowl proved that he thought so as well.

He stood up suddenly from his chair, grabbing his book and walking to the door, pausing only to slip on his shoes. He said nothing else to me and slammed the door on his way out. I rubbed my temples. He must've been very mad to just walk out like that. He hadn't even raised his voice. Usually our fights escalate to yelling before either of us walk out.

But I knew, that like always, he would burn his frustration out training during the day, and by the time I'd finished my mission he would come back and we would make up. It's what we always did.

Instead, though, he had walked out that door and disappeared.

That was the last time I'd talked to him.

Funnily enough, I never went on the mission that started the whole argument in the first place.

I finally drifted off to sleep sometime early in the morning, and woke up more exhausted than I'd been in a long while.


	8. Chapter 8: Speak of the Devil

**Chapter 8: Speak of the Devil**

 **Kiba**

I'm not even sure why it caught my attention. I'm normally not interested in history, so there's no reason for me to be interested in some boring snore fest of a club run by a few enthusiastic nerds. But for whatever reason, the poster taped to the wall outside the mess hall holds some appeal. It isn't flashy, but the big spiral symbol smack dab in the middle of the page seems familiar…really familiar.

I was jostled out of my thoughts by Hinata coming to stand beside me.

"I d-didn't think you l-liked history Kiba," she smiles softly, noting the direction of my gaze.

"I'm not," I retort. How can I explain to her that I know this spiral symbol, even though I've never heard the word "shinobi" before in my life and clearly shouldn't be able to recognize it.

"K-Kiba?" she asks, hesitant.

"What is it?"

"Does that symbol ring a bell to you?" she bites her lip, pondering something. Huh. Seems like she feels the same thing I do.

"Kinda, yeah," I answer. "Think we should check it out?"

She nods gently. "Somehow I f-feel that it would be a g-good idea."

With our minds made up, we enter the dining hall to catch a quick breakfast before class.

I try not to rub at my face at all as we sit and eat. I don't want to smudge the heavy concealer I put on every day. Hinata isn't the only one with a secret; there are two weird red fang tattoos on both of my cheeks. I have no idea how I got them: I literally woke up with them one morning. Since I'm clearly too young to have tattoos and don't want to get in trouble with the administration (more than I already do), I cover them. Hinata doesn't know. I feel bad not telling her, but she has enough to worry about, what with her asshole of a cousin and weird eye problems. I let this be my little secret, and hope to god nobody ever sees me buying make-up at the local pharmacy.

"Good to g-go?" Hinata startles me out of my internal monologue.

"Yeah." We grab our bags, stack our trays, and head to first period. Today could be interesting; we'll see if this new club is anything special.

 **Ino**

It kinda looks like a lollipop. Or maybe a bird's head, if you squint. I'm not even sure why I'm so fascinated with the weird symbol on the poster, yet somehow I am.

"Ino, come on! We'll be late!" my friend shouts as she grabs my arm and yanks me in the direction of French class.

"Alright, alright," I laugh, following her.

Can't say I've ever been interested in the history of shinobi, but maybe it wouldn't be an awful idea to check it out. Just for kicks.

 **Tenten**

I struggle to contain my growing anxiety as the end of the school day draws near. Although Shino, Shikamaru, and I all agreed on this plan, we really have no idea whether it will work. I'm itching to get my hands on some kunai. I always practice my aim when I'm nervous, and not having a variety of sharp objects at my fingertips is frustrating me immensely.

I finally make it to algebra with Shikamaru, and he looks troubled.

"What's up?" I ask worriedly, hoping he hasn't figured out something that screws us all over.

"Temari wasn't in class," he groans.

"What, that's it? God, you're a lovesick sop, aren't you," I chuckle.

"But why wasn't she in class? If she isn't in school she may not be coming to the club today, and then what will we do?"

I sigh. If I didn't know exactly what he was feeling right now, I would laugh at him. To see the genius of Konoha so worked up over a girl is kind of amusing. I wonder again how they manage to keep things so subdued back home. With the way he is right now, you'd think he and Temari would be incredibly obvious. But, then again, somehow Neji and I keep quiet. And we even live in the same village.

Shikamaru and I play hangman through math class, trying to keep our minds off of the impending confrontation after school. If we do this wrong, we risk all of our friends refusing to talk to us again.

Finally, _finally_ , the bell rings. I shoot out of my seat and power walk out the door. Shikamaru follows me at a slower pace, shoulders slumped and hands stuffed in his pockets. We find room 231, which is where we scheduled to be, and wait.

Shino is first to arrive. He nods at us and takes a seat at one of the desks. I've perched on the teacher's desk and am swinging my legs impatiently. Who will be next?

Ino slips quickly into the room, 10 minutes past the final bell. She smiles feebily.

"Um…hi. Should I just, sit, or whatever?"she stammers.

"Please, take a seat. The meeting will start in about another ten minutes," Shikamaru drawls. Ino nods and gracefully places herself in a desk in the back, near the window. She pulls out her phone and stares at it, not making eye contact with anyone.

Hinata and Kiba join us next. I see Shino straighten up slightly, suddenly alert. His eyes follow them as they take adjacent seats and begin whispering. They don't say anything to us at all.

We wait for a while longer, but I'm unsurprised to find both Neji and Temari don't join us. It frustrates me, but I predicted it.

"Okay," Shikamaru sighs as he stands in front of the teacher's desk. "Welcome to the History of Japanese Shinobi club. I appreciate that you are interested in the subject. Tenten, Shino, and myself are somewhat of experts in this area."

He gestures to me, and I follow his lead; We discussed a basic outline for this meeting yesterday. I pick up a dry erase marker and begin drawing the Konoha leaf symbol on the board.

"I assume," Shikamaru continues, "that you were all drawn to this particular symbol. This is the symbol for Konohagakure, or the Village Hidden in the Leaves. This village is full of shinobi, or, in other, words, ninjas. They learn combat skills from a young age and protect the city and the people in it."

I observe the reactions around the room. Ino is still on her phone, Hinata is listening patiently, but Kiba's brow is furrowed, and he looks somewhat perplexed. That's a good sign.

"Famous figures from this village include Uzumaki Naruto, a loud-mouthed but loyal ninja clad in orange, Haruno Sakura, a medical ninja in training, and Tsunade, leader and Hokage of the village," Shikamaru continues.

We especially wanted to name drop people from home. Anything familiar-sounding would hopefully get them to listen. And I see it's working, because Ino has put her phone down, and Hinata is leaning forward in her seat to listen. I try to catch Shino's eye, to signal him to come stand with us, but his eyes are glued to…Hinata? He seems very focused on her, and I wonder if maybe, just maybe, he might like her. But that's not a priority right now. I gesture widely at him, and he finally notices and takes the hint. He takes his place next to me, and I nod to Shikamaru, who turns to address the other people in the room.

"And we happen to be from this village," he delivers confidently.

We are greeted by silence. Whether that's good or bad, I'm not sure. We wait nervously for someone to say something.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Ino pipes up. Her words hold malice, but I can hear in her tone that it's an empty insult.

"Not at all, Ino," Shikamaru answers softly.

"So…h-how are you here then?" Hinata asks timidly.

"A rift opened up in Konoha and several people fell through. That's why we're here," I explain. "This is a parallel universe to the one we come from. We're here to find our missing friends and bring them home."

"What, and you think we're those missing friends?" Kiba growls.

"Do you think you are?" Shino adds. He's been silent the whole time, but it's good he's showing solidarity with us now.

"I-" Kiba starts, then pauses, thinking. "How would we know?"

"Have you been feeling a sense of unease with your environment? Do you have strange gaps in your memory? Have you seen or experienced anything odd recently?" Shikamaru inquires.

"Y-yes," Hinata squeaks.

"Hinata!" Kiba exclaims, looking both exasperated and worried at once.

"It's okay Kiba," she says. She turns to look at us. "My eyes, they…they _change_. They become veined and the world looks different." Her hands are shaking, but she seems determined and speaks with conviction.

"That's called Byakugan, and it's a trait of the Hyuga clan from Konoha," Shikamaru explains.

"Well then…I have something too," Kiba looks sheepishly at a surprised Hinata. "I have tattoos on my cheeks, and I don't know how they got there."

"Those are symbolic of the Inuzuka clan in Konoha," Shino adds.

Ino stands up suddenly. "My dreams…they're real?" she whispers. Shikamaru nods, and Ino drops back to her chair as her knees give out.

"So…we're from a different timeline? Why don't we remember that though?" Kiba asks.

"Being jolted into a new environment where everything is unfamiliar takes its toll. Your mind lost the old memories and replaced them with new ones. But we remembered, which means you can too," Shikamaru sounds awfully confident, even though I know it's just a hypothesis.

"Yeah, how is it that you can remember and we can't?" Kiba asks all defensively.

"Shino has living creatures that reside inside his body. Because they're alive and have minds of their own, that allowed Shino to remember. Even though Hinata has Byakugan and you have tattoos, it wasn't enough of a catalyst to unlock your memories. Shino talked to Tenten, which allowed her to remember. I have the ability to control shadows, so that jump started my memory."

"Also Shikamaru is a super genius with a special brain. That did it too," I add cheekily and grin at Shikamaru, who rolls his eyes.

"I'm going to try and jog your memories now, so please be patient and let me know if anything seems familiar…" I stop paying attention as Shikamaru begins going through a list of names and places to see what works.

I turn to look at Shino, and sure enough, he's looking at his teammates again. Specifically, I think, Hinata. I slide closer to him. "Do you like her?" I gesture towards Hinata, who is intensely focused on what Shikamaru is saying.

He gives me an odd look. "As a friend and teammate," he answers stoically.

"I mean, as more than that," I prompt.

"No," his answer is clipped. He doesn't turn to look at me, facing fully ahead. His jaw tightens slightly though, and I think I may have offended him.

"Sorry," I apologize. "I just thought it would make this so much worse if you had more staked in it, forget I asked." Shino resumes his guarded silence and I head to exit the classroom. I'd like some air, to give me some room to breathe and give Shikamaru some time to work.

I keep thinking that maybe Shino isn't being entirely truthful with me, but I suppose it's his business more than anything.

I'm still lost in thought as I enter the hallway, and I breathe deeply to try and ease the stress I feel. Even though Hinata, Kiba, and Ino believe us, it doesn't necessarily mean their memories will return quickly, and it definitely doesn't mean convincing Temari and Neji will be quite as simple. Plus we now have to find a different way to get them alone so we can talk to them. How the hell am I going to convince stubborn, I'm-always-right Neji that –surprise-he's a ninja from another world.

Whatever powers exist in this world must exist to spite me, because as I look down the hallway, the long-haired ninja in question catches my eye.

Speak of the devil…


	9. Chapter 9: In Konoha

**Chapter 9: In Konoha**

Spirits were low in Tsunade's office. Maito Gai, usually optimistic and energetic, leaned tiredly on one of the walls, bushy brows furrowed in worry. His look-a-like, Rock Lee, stood close, his face drawn in exhaustion. The Kazekage himself stood in the office, though all except his brother Kankuro shied away from his murderous gaze. Only Naruto moved about, pacing from one wall to the opposite, over and over. Tsunade had dismissed everyone else, demanding they get sleep. The stragglers that were left had vehemently refused to budge, and knowing arguing with them would be an exercise in futility, Tsunade had allowed it. It had been 36 hours since Tenten and Shikamaru had entered the Rift, and 72 hours since the Rift had opened.

As of yet, they had no way to communicate with people on the other side. Choji was trying his best to get in contact with Ino, but so far had been unsuccessful. There was no way of knowing whether their friends were safe or together.

Gaara and Kankuro had seen Shikamaru and Tenten off, and as soon as their figures had disappeared into the Rift the two had started asking questions. All Tsunade really had to go on was Shikamaru's theories and what little information they had gleaned from Ino. Unsurprisingly, the Sand shinobi were not satisfied by the meager explanations they had been provided. Kankuro had shouted and yelled at Tsunade, while Gaara simply sat and stewed, his aura more menacing than any had seen in a while.

Tsunade had taken their reactions silently, knowing they were both worried sick for their older sister. They had odd ways of expressing it, but all who had witnessed Kankuro's outburst knew that their sibling bonds ran deep, and nothing would quench their rapidly rising panic.

Kankuro had finally settled down, many had gone to bed to catch what little sleep they could, and those remaining stood in silence. There was nothing more that could be done.

Tsunade had reached for not her first bottle of sake when there was a commotion at the door. All turned to look as an ANBU scout entered the room, breathing heavily.

"Hokage-sama! There is an enemy approaching the border!"

Everyone in the room tensed, and then chaos ensued.

Tsunade started yelling for Shizune and cursing loudly. Gai and Lee began extolling the virtues of youth in battle. Kankuro began speaking in harsh whispers with Gaara, whose murderous gaze only worsened with the news. Naruto ran up to Tsunade, screaming "Baa-chan!"

The poor ANBU, clearly not anticipating such a clamor, stood in the middle of it all, unsure what to say or do to diffuse the situation. It was clear that all of the people in front of him were immensely sleep deprived and on their last nerve.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade finally yelled, Shizune at her side at last. The room quieted. "Let the poor boy give us the details."

The ANBU cleared his throat. "A considerable number of enemies are approaching the gates of Konoha. They appear to be heavily armed and ready for battle. A few of my men are attempting to gather more information as we speak."

Tsunade linked her fingers and rested her chin on her hands. "How long until they arrive?"

"Approximately 3 days."

Tsunade stiffened. "We're missing our chief tactician, the Hyuga prodigy, and a number of powerful shinobi. This cannot bode well…"

"In light of the circumstances, Kankuro and I would be willing to offer our services," Gaara finally spoke with determination in his voice.

Tsunade nodded. "That will be greatly appreciated, Kazekage-sama. We must rally what troops we have left. We need to be prepared for their arrival. Everyone go get some sleep now; that is non-negotiable. We need to be in top form to protect this village so that our friends have a village to return to." There was a flurry of motion as everyone hastily made to exit the office.

"Why now," Tsunade sighed. "Why did it have to be now?"


	10. Chapter 10: People of the Past

**Chapter 10: People of the Past**

 **Tenten**

My whole body freezes. No matter what the time or place, he always manages to take my breath away. His hair is pulled back in his signature ponytail, and his eyes, despite being entirely white, have a distinctive piercing quality. But whereas I usually see warmth reflected there, all I see now is coldness: the same guarded, hostile look he gave me when we first met, all those years ago. It pulls painfully at my heartstrings.

He's leaning against the lockers, a little further down the hallway from the classroom I've just stepped out of. He hasn't made any move to leave, and it seems from his relaxed pose that he's been there a while. I almost dare to hope that maybe, maybe he might have remembered, and came to seek out our club after all.

"Um…do you…need something?" I mumble, not sure what exactly to say. I immediately curse inwardly. That was smooth. Damn my need to replace awkward silences with chatter.

"I believe my cousin is here?" he says stiffly, and formally, not moving from his position against the wall.

"Uh, yeah. She's here. She's kind of busy though. I mean, not like she doesn't want to talk to you kind of busy. This is kind of a club, and, you know, we're busy…being a club." I'm babbling. I can almost feel agitation radiating off him in waves. Having Lee on our team makes me notice when things are quiet. Lee is a whirlwind and makes a lot of noise, so whenever I'm not in the company of loud, talkative people, I try to fill the silence. Neji was annoyed by it when we first started hanging out just the two of us. But someone had to start our conversations, and Kami knows it wasn't going to be him.

My mind is racing, and I'm not paying full attention when he asks me a question. "What?" I snap out of my thoughts.

"I said, how much longer will the meeting be?" To anyone who didn't know Neji, his tone would sound diplomatic and calm. It's only from years of experience deciphering his subtle quirks that I can hear the veiled frustration in his voice.

"C-cousin!" Hinata yelps from behind me. She gives a sudden jump as she sees him, meaning she clearly wasn't expecting him to show up. "W-What are you d-doing here?"

"May I have a word?" his voice is ice. I am reminded of the chunin exams, where Neji attacked Hinata brutally and exposed his curse mark to Naruto. He held so much hatred in his heart at that time. He's come so far in the past years, reconnecting with Hinata, letting go of his anger and pain at his father's death, allowing things in his life, like me, to finally be his own.

I can sense he lacks that personal growth now, and it pains me. Without his memories, he's reverted back into being the cold-blooded asshole he once was. Even I, who have always looked up to him as a friend and ally (and recently more), have no qualms calling him out on his dick-ish behavior in his youth. It seems we're back to square one now, as Hinata's apparent fright confirms.

Kiba comes to stand behind her and squeezes her shoulder in comfort. She stops shaking, takes a deep breath, and follows Neji down the hallway. I can't make out what they're saying, but I can't imagine it's good.

"God, she drew the short straw in this life, didn't she?" Kiba sighs, shaking out his shaggy hair. "Good thing we can escape this world and she can live without that jerkwad messing with her life."

"Oh?" I murmer, only half paying attention to Kiba, my eyes still on the Hinata and Neji.

"Mr. Douchebag over there has been hell-bent on making Hinata's life miserable, reminding her of her "proper upbringing" and "family ties". It really peeves him that we're friends, let me tell you. He makes her cry almost weekly. I can't wait to be rid of that jerk."

By now, I've absorbed what Kiba is saying. "You know Neji is one of us, right?" I fill him in.

"What?" he practically bellows.

"I promise he's a lot nicer in Konoha than he is here, but it hasn't always been sunshine and daisies. It was a long struggle, and dammit, all his good work has been undone." I'm honestly not sure whether those words are for Kiba or me, but Kiba takes them in stride.

"Well I assume since I didn't flay him alive in Konoha that he isn't as much of an asshat there," Kiba grumbles. "But if he keeps this up, I won't be held accountable for my actions."

Hinata's moving back towards us now, but instead of the trembling, fearful girl I saw earlier, Hinata's head is held high, and her face is set in determination.

"Come on Kiba, we're going." She sends a glare over her shoulder at Neji and stalks off, a bemused Inuzuka dragged behind her. I shrug as he sends me a quizzical look. _Beats me._ Shino enters the hallway, following behind his two teammates. I hope they'll all be alright.

By the time I look back to where Neji had been standing before, he's disappeared. Figures. Now I know that my job is way freaking harder than I thought. Fan-flipping-tastic.

The part of me that loves him unconditionally yearns to seek him out and try to convince him of the truth, in any way I can. I want to hold him and touch him and promise that I will make everything as good as it once was. But the rational side of me, the side that analyzes enemies in battle, the side that knows what each twitch in Neji's muscles signifies, knows that he will not be persuaded by tears and love. He needs logic. He needs concrete evidence. He is stubborn as hell.

Shikamaru heads out the door, sliding past me. "That was interesting," he smirks.

"Can it, pineapple-head," I retort.

"Good luck with him. He seems pleasant as ever. I will never understand what you see in him," he laughs, and I fall in step with him as we head back to the dorms.

"Oh, he isn't all bad," I explain. "He really cares about me, Lee, and Gai, even if he isn't upfront about it. And he truly cares for Hinata, despite their clan history. He makes it a point to check up on her and make sure she's okay. He uses his skills for good, to defend his village and the people he loves."

Shikamaru eyes me thoughtfully. I'm aware that I was probably looking sufficient lovesick and mushy while saying it all, but it's true.

"Well," he grins. "We all knew he had a soft spot for you. We just didn't realize _how_ soft a spot exactly." I raise my eyebrow in a silent question. "He always keeps tabs on your missions to make sure you're okay. And he listens to you above most everyone else. He respects you, and a Hyuga's respect does not come easily."

I blush. Shikamaru doesn't miss much.

"Anyways," I continue, slightly embarrassed. "How did the rest of the meeting go?"

"Good, good. Ino was starting to recall some basic memories. Hinata and Kiba are completely on board, and I don't doubt that they'll remember soon."

"That's 4 down. Only 2 left." He nods in acknowledgement. By this time, we've made it back to his room.

"See you around, Tenten. I'm going to take a nap."

I snort. Some people never change. I turn to find my room and maybe catch some sleep too. I'm going to need all the energy I can get.

 **Shikamaru**

I dream of the woman that never fully leaves my thoughts.

There was very little pomp and circumstance in our relationship. There had been no confessions of undying love. There had been no romantic dates or flowers or crap. It had always just been me and her.

Neither of us were the kind of people who wanted to make a big deal out of personal affairs. It complicated things that she was the Kazekage's sister, and that she belonged to a completely different village who had once been enemies. We agreed that keeping things quiet would be for the best.

I told my closest friends. Ino had begged me for details. Choji had clapped me solidly on the back. Naruto had gloated that he knew we had been on a date the day he returned to the village (which, at the time, had indeed been false, but I suppose we can give him credit for predicting what was to come). Kankuro scrutinized me every chance he got, but at least Gaara was pretty respectful of it all. Tenten had found out from Ino (of course), and she had simply given me a warm smile and told me I looked happy. All in all, it wasn't very eventful.

Even our first kiss had been pretty subdued. While I was recovering from most of my ribs being broken after that disaster of a mission, Temari had decided to stick around in Konoha. She claimed it was so she could continue official business, but judging by the fact that she spent most of her days playing shogi with me in my hospital room, I kind of doubted that.

Besides my father, Temari was the best Shogi player I had come across. Asuma had always just been humoring me, but Temari really gave me a run for my money. She's smart, which is part of why I like her so much. Each game was a true challenge. Although I still haven't lost to her, there have been some very close calls.

After two weeks of medical tests and constant surveillance, they finally released me from the hospital. Temari had helped me pack up my meager possessions and then walked me back to my apartment.

"I'm leaving today," she'd told me.

"Yeah?" I had grunted, trying not to let her know just how much pain I was still in.

"Yeah," she had replied simply. I was focusing on breathing through my nose to dull the throbbing when she asked, "Will you miss me?"

All the air was sucked out of my lungs. My mouth went dry. Funny how, even though I can strategize so far ahead, and can observe things better than most people, she still manages to disarm me.

"I might," I finally choked out.

She sighed loudly. "Look, are you going to kiss me or not?"

At that point I thought I had lost the ability to think.

I had frozen in place, staring at her like she had just told me Naruto and Kankuro were getting married, and Gaara was going to be the flower girl.

She had rolled her eyes, then pulled me closer and crushed her lips to mine.

It was so like Temari: blunt, upfront, no bullshit. I admire her for her way of cutting to the chase, unapologetically. It saves time and effort, which I am all in favor of.

The kiss was fairly simple. There was no moaning or groping or unbridled passion. But it put into words everything she hadn't been saying, everything she couldn't voice. I kissed her back, looping an arm loosely around her waist. She was slightly shorter than me, so I had to lean down to meet her lips, which were soft and warm and everything I had expected them to be.

Temari is Temari, and by Kami do I love her for it.

When we finally broke apart, we were slightly flushed, and her mouth had curved up in a cheeky half-grin. "Heal fast, Nara, because the next time I show up, I won't be quite so gentle."

With that, she had left me in the street, anticipation curling in my stomach as I thought that there would be a next time, that I would see her again, maybe soon.

See her again I did. And gentle she was not.

I let my dreams carry me away, still thinking of her lips on mine.


	11. Chapter 11: People of the Past 2

**Chapter 11: People of the Past**

 **Neji**

I wasn't sure what exactly it was I felt as I laid eyes on the peculiar girl earlier today. I sit in bed, pondering the exchange. I had gone to find Hinata, and had found her attending an extracurricular activity that had not been pre-approved by our family. And I had told her as such. She had gotten very defensive, and, for once in her life, had stood her ground and told _me_ off for meddling in her affairs. It was a surprise to see Hinata show some authority, but not necessarily an unwelcome one. I struggle between my unbridled anger at her, and the family, and my deep-rooted desire to keep her safe. I have no clue why either of those feelings exist so strongly in me, yet they do. But, despite the unusual conversation with Hinata earlier, I keep finding my thoughts drawn back to the mousy brown-haired girl who had looked so shocked that I was even speaking to her.

She had stepped into the hall, and I was struck with, for lack of a better term, déjà vu. Something about her was painfully familiar. Her hair was twisted into two perfectly symmetrical buns, and I had the strangest urge to untangle her mass of hair and let it flow freely. Her eyes were a deep brown, and I felt a sense of comfort staring into them. I could see the muscles in her small body, each defined clearly, showing care and attention. She was beautiful.

Surprisingly, that odd sense of unease I'd been feeling lately had intensified when I saw her. As had an inexplicable wave of anger and regret. The feelings were overpowering, and somehow I felt that I'd done something to wrong her, even though that couldn't be. We had never even spoken before.

I had tried to keep my voice and body language neutral, so as to not let any of my inner turmoil show through. Her mind had clearly been elsewhere when I had asked her a simple question, and for whatever reason, it irritated me. So many of my emotions today had been beyond explanation. So many things were unclear.

As I try and rest my mind and meditate, I am torn between wanting to see the girl again, desperately, and wanting to avoid the whole problem and never make contact with her again.

Meditation didn't help in the slightest.

 **Kiba**

I walk Hinata back to her room. She's trembling slightly, but otherwise she seems remarkably fine. I had never seen her as assertive as she was this afternoon. Maybe that's what other-world Hinata is like? I'm all for it. I hate seeing Hinata getting walked all over, especially by her butt of a cousin.

"You going to be okay?" I check one more time before I leave.

"Yes, Kiba. In fact, I've never felt better," she smiles widely. She retreats to her room, leaving my flabbergasted, but impressed. When I turn around, that Shino kid is standing a little behind me. If Shikamaru is to be believed, we were on the same team together and were friends back in Konoha. That still doesn't explain why my heartbeat races every time I look at him…

"Is she usually like this?" I ask him, gesturing wildly.

"She was not always so strong-willed, but has developed incredibly from her younger years," Shino answers with more words than I've ever heard him utter.

"Hm. You think you know someone…" I chuckle, trying to break the ice. He's staring at me strangely, and I swallow uncomfortably at his scrutiny. "So…I hear you and I were friends, huh?" I inquire.

"We were teammates," I get in reply.

"Teammates, not friends?" I prompt. He stiffens.

"We were…close, indeed," he mumbles. My palms start sweating, but I feel a surge of excitement hearing that we were once close to each other. This boy unnerves me, and I've seen him and wanted to talk to him so badly…

I kind of have an idea as to why, but I suppose Shino will have all the answers I really need.

"Think you can…I don't know, help remind me?" I ask, nervously.

I think, somewhere deep within that hoodie of his, he's smiling.

"I think I can oblige," he replies. I follow him as we head to the common room, hopefully so I can find some answers, and get to know him…again.

 **Tenten**

I try, fruitlessly, to complete any homework. Not only does it seem like a blatant waste of time considering the circumstances, but my head isn't currently in the game. All I can think of is Neji's cool, uncaring eyes. It's been years, _years,_ since Neji has ever looked at me in that manner, and it stings more than I wish it would. I know that this isn't his fault and I know he can't remember who I am, but by Kami it still hurts like hell and I still just want to smack some sense into him.

Getting him to open up had been a long, complicated process, and I have no desire to repeat it.

When we had first started dating, he was hard to reach. If he was upset, he would come to me, but he wasn't necessarily good at voicing his internal struggles. I had to gently coax the information from him.

And despite that first kiss he had initiated, he was pretty stingy in the physical affection department. The same man who has no reservations pinning me to the ground in a sparring match is hesitant to hold my hand without first asking politely.

He has lived a completely reserved life. The Hyuga elders tell him what to learn, who to associate with, what promotions and jobs to take. He hates relinquishing control, I know, but it also means he flounders when he gets control back. He's not used to doing what he wants. And when he's unsure of something or doesn't know how to react, he completely shuts down. I was always there, though, to tell him he can do what he wants, and encouraging him to take charge of his life.

Slowly but surely he got more and more confidant, until I didn't have to pry words out of him anymore, and he instigated physical contact even more than me. And I relish every minute I get to witness Neji developing into more of himself, instead of just who the elders want him to be.

Which is why seeing him so reserved yet again breaks my heart.

"Tenten?," Neji had whispered in my ear one night, the two of us curled together in bed, and him stroking my hair.

"Yeah?" I had mumbled into his chest.

"What do you want to do with your life?" I looked at him then, and saw that his brow was creased and that the answer to that particular question wasn't really what he was after.

"Well…I suppose I want to live my life protecting the people in this village," I replied.

"Do you want a family?" he asked.

"A family?" I thought about it for a second. "I mean, I have you and Gai-sensei and Lee. You guys are my family."

"No, I mean, a blood-related family. Like…children?"

My heart rate picked up. In all honesty, yes I wanted children. But I wanted Neji's children. And my guess was that he would be required to sire Hyuga-approved children with a Hyuga-approved female, i.e. not me. "Well, maybe," I swallowed the truth. "If the opportunity arises. Do you want children, Neji?"

"Yes," he said, without missing a beat. "But I want them to be _my_ children, not the clan's."

"You don't want them to be cursed," I filled in the blanks.

"Not just that…I want children that were made from love. I want to have children with someone I love."

I considered that. It was something very Neji-like to say. The Hyuga clan existed mostly from loveless, convenient marriages, and most children grew up in a sterile, strained environment. I know Neji had loved his father very much, and I could understand wanting to share that same kind of love with a family some day.

"Someone you love, huh? Not a Hyuga-arranged marriage, then?" I joke. But he was being serious.

"Yes, Tenten," he answered softly, shifting slightly. He was rarely ever this talkative. It made my heart swell with happiness to know that he was willing to open up this much to me.

"Tenten?" he whispered again.

"Yes, Neji?" I whispered back.

"Would you consider having children with me?" I think my heart nearly stopped at that. "Sometime…sometime in the future. If it all works out with the clan, would you consider it?"

I had grown up with Neji by my side. I had seen every bit of improvement he had made as a shinobi. I had fought countless spars with him, and lost countless times as well. I had been his first kiss. He practically lived with me, for Kami's sake. The answer was strikingly clear. Our lives had always been intertwined, from the beginning.

"Yes, of course," I smiled at him. I felt him relax in my arms, and I knew that was exactly what he needed to hear. "But Neji…does that mean that you…love me?"

He looked into my eyes, determination burning there. "Yes, of course," he echoed. My face had split into an ear-to-ear grin.

"I love you too, Neji."

I grit my teeth. We still have a future together. I will not give up. Neji hasn't given up, despite all of the things working against him. I _will_ return his memories.

 _Hang in there, I'm coming Neji._


	12. Chapter 12: Someone To Love

**Chapter 12: Someone to Love**

 **Shikamaru**

It's been another trying day. Temari was in class, thank god, but is still stalwartly ignoring me. I would find it immensely amusing if our lives weren't currently at stake. Tenten has also been particularly moody today, and I'm trying to stay out of her way. Shino seems to be making progress with Kiba and Hinata at least. They've been hanging around together a lot. Shino told me that Kiba has even started remembering bits and pieces, which is a relief.

We decided to postpone our next club meeting in hopes of getting Temari and Neji on board. Hinata says she'll talk to him, and I think I've unofficially been put in charge of convincing Temari. Because I've had such good luck so far.

But at least the fates seem to be smiling down on me today, because as I'm heading to the mess hall for lunch, I stumble upon Temari in the hallway. She's slumped against a locker, looking distracted. She hasn't even noticed me yet, which is unusual. I take a moment to observe her. The curve of her chin, the flyaway hairs, the deep teal of her eyes. I've always found her beautiful beyond compare.

"Temari?" I call softly. She instantly stiffens and whirls towards me.

"How long have you been standing there?" she growls.

"Not long," I reply.

"Do you make it a habit of stalking me?" she bristles.

"No, our paths just happen to keep coinciding. Call it fate," I smirk.

"Yeah, well I don't believe in fate. And I think you should leave me alone before I kick your ass."

I chuckle. "I'd like to see you try."

She gapes at me, indignant. "Asshole," she spits, then storms past me, stomping down the hallway and disappearing around the corner. I sigh. Damn troublesome woman, she has to be so stubborn. I decide it's best for my safety to not pursue her, and resign myself to eating lunch.

 **Tenten**

I feel bad for being so temperamental around Shikamaru today. He's clearly avoiding me now, trying hard not to incur my wrath. I'm just frustrated. Frustrated with these circumstances, frustrated with not settling the fight with Neji, frustrated with feeling like I can't do anything. I'm even frustrated at the things I accepted long ago, like my blatant lack of a blood family. And the fact that Neji's clan will never let me have his children, despite what both he and I want.

I take deep, calming breaths and count to ten, like Neji always tells me to do. I can't let my frustration get in the way of the mission. Which means I have to put my pride aside and apologize to Shikamaru for being snippy with him earlier.

I knock on his dorm room door, and he pulls it open. He looks surprisingly awake. I figured he'd be napping.

He quirks a brow at me.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asks, ushering me in and gently closing the door.

"Look, I'm sorry," I say, collapsing on his bed. "I'm just going a little stir crazy, is all. I didn't mean to be temperamental earlier."

He snorts. "I don't blame you. I'm not in the greatest of moods either. But thanks, I guess."

We sit in silence for a minute, and I feel relieved. I don't like unresolved conflict, and this is one I can settle right now.

"Have you seen Temari today?" I ask slyly.

He sighs. "She's convinced I'm stalking her and is hell bent on not talking to me. It's been great."

"Well at least she acknowledges that you exist."

"Yeah," he chuckles. "We both drew the short straw."

I roll off his bed and straighten my buns. "Well, I think we both have work to do."

He nods. "Best of luck."

I exit his room and turn to leave, but am blocked by a broad body. A very nice broad body. I gulp as I come face to face with the current bane of my existence.

"Excuse me," I grumble, trying to maneuver myself around him.

"Tell me, Tenten, do you make a habit of sleeping with all your friends?"

I freeze. Yes, I may have just walked out of Shikamaru's room. And I may have been laying on his bed. And I may look slightly disheveled. But dammit, Neji has barely spoken to me since I got here and all of the sudden he has an opinion on my nonexistent sex life? The anger from our previous argument comes back full force, and I glare up at him.

"That's none of your business, and even if it were, I can do whatever I want and you don't have a right to give a damn. Leave me alone!" I shout, and shoulder past him. I don't look back as I storm down the hallway. Why the hell does Neji keep incorrectly accusing me of cheating on him? First with the kunoichi missions, and now with Shikamaru?

I'm fired up now, so I do the only thing I can think of that will calm me down. I swipe a dozen knives from the dining hall and head for the forest preserve so I can handle sharp objects in peace.

It takes me four rounds of perfectly accurate throws before I realize that, despite not knowing who I was in this world, Neji had used my name.

 **Kiba**

Shino offered to help me study today, and Hinata said she had work to do, so I'm currently sprawled out on the bug boy's floor. Spending more time with him is having a positive effect on my memory. I can remember Kurenai, and Tsunade, and Naruto. I remember the chunin exams. I can remember hanging out with Shino a lot too. We were best friends back in Konoha, and our relationship has fallen back into that same easy pattern. I feel entirely comfortable in his presence, which is a relief, since so much of my life is one big question mark now. Shino is leaning against the wall next to me, close enough that I can feel the heat of his body. I'm trying to smother the urge to move closer to him when I hear shouting in the hall, and a very pissed off Tenten stalks past the open door.

My ears perk up in curiosity. "What do you suppose that was about?" I ask Shino. He shrugs absentmindedly, absorbed in some dusty old book about the migration patterns of various insects. I turn back towards the door. "I think I'm going to go find out," I decide.

Shino sighs. "You can never just let things be."

"You know you love me," I joke, before dashing out of the room, trying not to think too hard about what I just said.

 **Tenten**

My anger is ebbing slightly as I listen to the rhythmic thumping of metal projectiles hitting their targets. Kami I've missed the feeling of steel in my hands. I had just let loose another barrage of weapons when I heard the crunching of leaves behind me. My training not forgotten, I spin around, knife in hand, face set.

Kiba jerks his arms up in the universal sign of surrender. "Jesus christ, woman, cool it!" I lower my arm, muscles relaxing. It's just Kiba.

"I just came to check and make sure everything was okay. You seemed upset earlier."

"No, really?" I snidely remark. I turn back towards the tree covered in knife marks as I take a balanced stance.

"Are those butter knives?" Kiba asks incredulously.

"Yep," I answer as I let my arm flick forward and the butter knife impales itself in the center of a thin tree branch. Kiba whistles, and I grin. I like showing people what I'm made of.

I throw a few more knives before I come to decision. There's something I need to do before we leave this place for good.

"Hey Kiba?" I shout in his general direction.

"What?"

"Are you up for an adventure?"


	13. Chapter 13: The Life You Will Never Know

Sorry for the long wait. I've had some turbulence in my personal life, but I'm back at it now. Enjoy.

 **Chapter 13: The Life You Will Never Know**

 **Temari**

He makes me feel flustered. At first I was just annoyed by him, but after our exchange in the hallway earlier, I realized why exactly I hate his guts.

He disarms me. I pride myself in having excellent self control. Hell, every day I'm managing to keep from unleashing a tornado on the whole school. I have an excellent hold over my emotions. But for whatever reasons, he makes me feel unbalanced. I don't feel in control, and I hate it beyond words.

Damn him and his cheeky smirk. Damn him and his clever quips. Damn him for not being afraid of me like everyone else.

I feel like punching someone, but I hold it in and settle down to study instead. I try my hardest to focus on The Grapes of Wrath. I really need to catch up to the rest of the class. But my mind keeps wandering to his dark, smoldering eyes, and his tall, lean frame.

I've never known anyone to throw me so off my game. And we've had, what, two conversations, maybe?

I can't let him get close. I can't let him in. If I do, one or both of us will eventually end up hurt. And lord knows I can't afford that right now.

 **Neji**

I feel ashamed. I don't know what possessed me to lash out at Tenten earlier. Usually I am outwardly calm and composed. An outburst like the one earlier never happens, and I feel as though I've done something very wrong.

I cross my legs, close my eyes, and just breathe evenly. In and out. I let my mind go blank and feel myself start to center again.

My meditation is interrupted by a persistent knocking at my door. I grumpily open it, about to give an earful to whoever has interrupted my meditation, but come up short when I am face to face with my cousin. I must admit, I'm almost nervous facing her after she stood up to me yesterday.

"What is it Hinata?" I sigh.

"What did you say to Tenten?" she fumes. I've never seen Hinata this riled up before.

"Who says I said anything to her?" I retort.

"Don't give me that, Shino told me you two were yelling in the hallway and Kiba had to go make sure Tenten is okay! Now, tell me what you said to upset her."

"I said nothing that wasn't deserved," I calmly state.

"So you were being an insensitive prick, is that right?"

I raise my eyebrows at that. I've never heard Hinata use profanity in her entire life. I'm not sure when this change began to happen, but I suspect it may have to do with the delinquents she's been hanging around recently.

"I'd watch your tone if I were you," I say dangerously.

She stands her ground. "Look, Neji, I know we haven't gotten along here. I know you resent me, and I know why. You don't have to like me for now, but please listen when I say that even though you don't know it, you and Tenten are close. You are friends. And whatever you said to her will hurt her tenfold because she trusts and respects you so much. So have the human decency to apologize and listen to her, because she deserves it." Hinata is short of breath by this point, and I am mightily impressed with her gall. I'm also humbled by her words. Despite her somewhat mad ramblings about me knowing the brown-haired girl, I was overstepping my bounds and Tenten does deserve an apology. And although I usually am loathe to swallow my pride and apologize to anyone, I'm not as opposed to apologizing to her.

"Just come to the club meeting tomorrow, alright? She'll be there, and I think you'll get a lot out of it." And with that, Hinata slams my door and disappears.

She may have a point...

 **Tenten**

I try to keep my knees from knocking together as I stand in front of a house I somewhat recognize. It's plain, and small, but it's bigger and cleaner than my apartment in Konoha. I swallow thickly but make no move to ring the doorbell.

Kiba shifts beside me. "Tenten...what are we doing here?" He looks genuinely confused. He had stayed silent all through the bus ride to get here, but I can tell now he can't hold in his curiosity.

"This," I announce with a flourish, "is my family home."

Kiba frowns slightly. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't remember you having a family?" he cautiously remarks.

"Not back home I don't."

He grows quiet, understanding dawning on his features. I take a deep, calming breath, and ring the doorbell.

It seems like an eternity before the door creaks slowly open. Suddenly, I am face to face with a woman. She is beautiful, with soft curves and a round face. Her eyes are lined with wrinkles, but there's a twinkle there that betrays her age. Her lips are curved up in a beautiful smile, and her hair is pulled up in a silky bun. I recognize my eyes in her face, and I know that this is the mother I never had.

"Tenten, dear!" she cries. "Honey! Come here!" she calls into the house. Soon, another figure joins her.

His face is long and tanned. His hands are tough and calloused, like mine. His hair sticks out at odd angles. His face breaks into the most wonderful smile I have ever seen.

"Welcome home, sweetie."

I can't help the tears that spring to my eyes.

"Mom? Dad?"

They reach out to hug me then, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. Kiba stands awkwardly to the side, observing.

When they let go, they begin gushing. "Come in, dear, it's almost dinner time! We weren't expecting you! How is school going? How do you like it? My, welcome young man, and who might you be?"

"Um, I'm Kiba," Kiba awkwardly answers before getting pulled into the house.

"Are you Tenten's boyfriend? You're very handsome. We haven't heard a peep from her about any men in her life!"

"We're just friends," Kiba counters, desperately trying to wave them off. I stay silent, completely overwhelmed. These people, these wonderful people, are my parents. The parents I never had. I don't know them, yet somehow they love me. This is all too much.

"You two go wash up, I'll set the table!" the woman, my mother, says.

Kiba drags me to the bathroom and shuts the door, blocking the two adults out and giving me room to breathe.

"Are you ok?" Kiba asks.

"I don't know," I whisper, tears leaking from my eyes.

Kiba says nothing, but wraps an arm around me and pulls me to his chest.

"It'll be ok," he says quietly, and just lets me cry.


	14. Chapter 14: Is This Family?

**Chapter 14: Is This Family?**

 **Tenten**

Dinner was everything I imagined dinner with a loving family would be. We each described our individual days. We laughed over old familial anecdotes. The lasagna was entirely homemade, and tasted better than anything I had concocted in my own kitchen. My "parents" were rapt and engaged when I told them about what I was learning in school. It was perfect.

And I wanted to sob through the whole meal.

Sure, Team 9 got meals together every once in a while. But stoic Neji barely said a word and Gai-sensei and Lee ended up extolling the virtues of youth. No one sat patiently listening to me talk for more than 2 minutes at a time, yet sitting here at this table I feel I could talk for hours with no interruptions.

 _Is this family?_

Kiba maintained his polite silence the whole time, clearly feeling out of place. But I was glad for his company and support. I'm not sure I could've done this alone.

By 8pm, I felt my conviction waver. I wasn't sure how much longer I could take this emotional torture.

"Well, we have a big test tomorrow, right Tenten? We should be getting back," Kiba stepped in, as if knowing that was what I needed just then.

"Would you like a ride back?" the woman, mother, asked.

"Nah, we'll be fine. Thanks for the grub!" Kiba smiled as he pushed me out the door.

The silence of the nighttime was stifling now. Kiba kept a firm grip on my arm as he steered me down the street.

"I'm not sure what just happened, why you felt the need to do this, or how exactly you're feeling right now, but I figure you probably need a drink," Kiba grumbles.

A drink sounds good right now. "But the drinking age-"

"I got this," Kiba smirked as he pulled an I.D. out of his wallet and disappeared into a liquor store. A few minutes later he returned with a six-pack of beer in his hand.

"Gotta love good old-fashioned fake I.D.'s" Kiba smiled.

"Aw, man, you rock Kiba!" I grin. I'd had a few drinks in my lifetime. Occasionally, yes, Gai and Lee can only be tolerated when one is not quite aware of what is going on around her. I'd had drinks at parties before too, since we were all old enough to drink in Konoha. Being a teenager here really sucks.

Kiba handed me a can and I cracked it open, knocking it back and letting the welcome feeling of warmth start to run through me. Kiba's eyebrows rose as he watched me down the whole thing.

"Damn, girl," he said, cracking open his own can.

"It's been a long night," I answer.

 **Shikamaru**

All of my training as a ninja could not have prepared me for what showed up on my doorstep. After an arbitrary pattern of raps on my door, I had opened it to find a _very_ drunk Tenten clutching the shoulder of an equally inebriated Kiba.

"What did you do?" I sighed, taking Tenten off of Kiba's hands. Free of the burden, Kiba slumped into my doorway, giggling slightly.

"Nothin' much," Tenten nearly shouted.

"Keep your voice down, woman," I groan, trying not to wake anyone in the hallway. It was late and these two could get into some serious trouble if they were caught.

"Ooooh, you called me _woman_. You must be mad!" Tenten laughed.

"Yeah, I am. We're supposed to stay focused on the mission. Kami, what the hell were you doing out with Kiba anyway?" She smelled very strongly of booze, and I dragged her over to my bed and threw her unceremoniously on top of my comforter.

When I turned to assess the Kiba situation, I saw Shino had beaten me to the punch.

"Here, he's heavy, let me help you," I said, rushing over to help support Kiba's dead weight.

Together, we managed to drag him into my room and let him fall onto the floor. I quickly shut the door and crossed back over to Tenten.

"What the hell, Tenten. I know you're frustrated with Neji, but you can't just go out partying with every guy you see," I scold. I think she's mostly unconscious though, so it has little effect. She simply hiccups and rolls over.

"They aren't sleeping together," Shino says softly from across the room.

"I didn't think they were," I eyed him thoughtfully.

"I just thought you should know," he answered, pulling a blanket off my bed and draping it over the passed-out figure of his teammate.

"I'm just upset she let her focus lapse. I need her help with this, or we won't make it home," I state.

"It will be alright," Shino mumbles, clearly lost in thought. I shrug and pull a pillow out from under Tenten and lay down on the floor.

"Let's hope you're right."

 **Tenten**

Pain. That's all I register when my brain finally wakes up. There's a massive throbbing in my temples, and my throat is dry as a desert. I groan, and then clutch my head because even my own voice hurts to hear.

"Morning," Shikamaru says. I crack my eyes open and glare at him. Sunlight is streaming through the windows and it physically hurts me. "That must be one massive hangover," he drawls. But he takes pity on me and hands me an advil and a glass of water.

"What happened?" I whisper, trying not to aggravate my pulsing headache.

"You went out with Kiba and got super drunk. You were being dumb. Please don't make this a habit. I'll see you at breakfast."

And with that, he makes his dramatic exit.

I down the glass of water he handed me. I notice he's taken the liberty of grabbing some of my clothes and has set them out for me. I feel kind of bad for getting smashed, but I needed it. Once I wake up and get some protein in me, I should feel as if all my frustration has lifted from my shoulders.

Kiba enters the room, quietly, tiptoeing, clearly thinking I'm still asleep.

"Morning, Kiba," I call, and he jumps slightly.

"Hey," he says, then winces and rubs his forehead.

"Bad, right?" I say.

"Oh yeah," he answers miserably. He folds up the towel in his hand, then turns back to me. "I didn't say where we went, you know. And I won't. You can talk about it, if you want, but it's your thing to tell," he says.

I smile at him. "Thank you," I reply gratefully.

I am grateful. Only a very good friend would have done that for me. I've gained a greater respect for the dog boy today. Now, to face school…


	15. Chapter 15: Uh Oh

**Chapter 15: Uh Oh**

 **Shikamaru**

Tenten's reckless antics had irritated me. Trust me, I wish I could get just as hammered as she had and forget exactly where I am right now. It irritates me that my sense of duty tells me I can't, and that my trustworthy steadfast teammate gave in.

My irritation is dredging up other things that I've been trying not to think about, and this whole ordeal has put me on edge.

Because I know as soon as I recover Temari, as soon as I bring her home, she'll be gone again. She always leaves. It's not her fault, of course, but it doesn't make it any less _irritating_. It's _irritating_ to constantly have her on my mind. It's _irritating_ to miss the feel of her skin when she's in Suna. And it's really, _ridiculously_ irritating that there seems to be no solution to this problem.

Long distance relationships suck, especially when your girlfriend belongs to a village that has historically been on shaky terms with Konoha. When she leaves for her homeland, I never know if this is the last time I'll see her. She goes on dangerous missions. And while I know without a doubt that she can take care of herself, I can't help but worry. My rapid-fire brain can produce hundreds of scenarios in which she could be killed in the field. And honestly, when I break it down, I just miss her. I miss her distinctive smell. I miss the sand I find in her wild hair. I miss the feel of her warm body pressed against mine. All I want is to hold her for an afternoon and not subconsciously count the minutes we have left with each other.

It's maddeningly troublesome, and if she wasn't so damn _worth it_ , I wouldn't be bothering at all.

I'm too agitated to even nap through my first class. I reluctantly take notes I will never actually look at, and occasionally glance over at Kiba to make sure he hasn't puked all over his textbooks yet. Judging by the green tint to his face, it's only a matter of time. Hinata hovers next to him with a trash bag, just in case.

By the second class of the day, English, I'm ready to ditch the plan and simply bend Temari over a desk and have my way with her. But judging by the pointedly venomous looks she sends me over her shoulder every five minutes, that wouldn't be the best idea.

I know Temari, and I know the closer she gets to the truth, the further she's going to push me away. She grew up in a dysfunctional household where emotions were considered a form of weakness. Unsurprisingly, that's had a negative effect on her social skills. Whenever she gets too worked up over something, she replaces that emotion with anger. And Temari will forever be terrifying when she's angry.

I anticipate only more dirty looks to come in the next few days, and I have to once again remind myself that this is the woman I have chosen to love. Kami help me.

 **Neji**

I patiently sit through all of my daily classes. It's like a form of meditation, learning to block out the sounds of a teacher droning on and on. I simply wait in stasis as the day passes by. Hinata is right. I have to apologize to Tenten when I see her this afternoon.

I still can't fathom what motivated me to speak to her. She's right. Her personal life is absolutely none of my business. If she wants to have relations with that lazy, no good, scumbag delinquent, that's her right. What surprises me is how much that idea actually bothers me. I still can't figure out why.

But, no matter the reason, I find myself standing outside classroom 231. With a resigned sigh, I enter. Shikamaru is chatting with a blonde haired woman in the back of the room. Hinata is patting dog-boy's back as he retches into a wastebasket. A boy wearing dark sunglasses is leaning against the wall, talking to no one. And Tenten seems to be asleep on the teacher's desk.

Hinata is the first to notice me. "Oh!" she cries softly, leaving dog-boy to his own devices for a minute. "I'll wake Tenten!"

Before I can insist that she let Tenten sleep so I can go back to my room and pretend this never happened, Hinata has poked Tenten in the forehead. "Tenten! Tenten wake up, Neji is here,"

At the sound of my name, she stirs slightly. "Five more minutes" she moans.

"Come on Tenten," Hinata coaxes. Finally, the girl rights herself and looks blearily at me.

"May I talk to you for a moment?" I ask politely. She yawns. Loudly. And then proceeds to slog her way over.

"Hallway," she croaks, her voice still thick with sleep.

"Are you alright?" I inquire.

"Just a massive hangover, I'll be fine once I sleep it off," she waves me off. "So, what can I do ya' for?"

"I simply wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. You were right. I had no reason to act the way I did," I state, swallowing every bit of Hyuga pride in my body just to say that.

"I'm not screwing anyone else, alright? Kami, you get so _weird_ sometimes," she yawns again. I stiffen. She speaks as though she knows me, but that can't be true. "Look, I appreciate your apology. Can you stay for the group meeting though? Please?"

Her eyes are pleading, and somehow I can't find it in me to say no.

When we reenter the room, things seem to have righted themselves. The dog-boy is now seated next to Hinata, who still seems to be hovering like the mother hen she is, tending to his needs. Shikamaru is at the front of the room, writing on the board. The blond-haired woman and the sunglasses boy are seated as well. Tenten gestures for me to join them, and I oblige.

 **Shikamaru**

I was setting up for the group meeting when Ino found me. She always knows when I'm in a foul mood. She had noticed as soon as she saw me angrily scribbling on the white board.  
"Bad day, huh?" she asks. I grunt in response. "What's on your mind?"

We've been friends for nearly forever. The Ino-Shika-Cho alliance has existed since long before my life began. She gets me like a sister would, and I feel comfortable enough opening up to her.

"How much do you remember now?" I address her.

"Mostly everything. Names and faces are still hard, but I have all the facts straight in my head."

"You remember me and Temari."

Her smile turns wicked as she smirks at me. "Do I ever! You guys were a hot piece of gossip for weeks. I'm forever in debt to you two."

I sigh. Typical Ino. But she does, indeed, remember. "I'm just frustrated with our situation is all."

Ino grabs my hand and tows me to the back of the classroom for some privacy, since a seasick-looking Kiba and a worried Hinata have just entered.

"It'll work itself out," she comforts.

"In my experience, troublesome things do not simply work themselves out," I retort.

"If you guys are fully committed, you can do it. I believe in you both."

Despite the fact that she's done little to actually reassure me, she has made me feel better. There's at least one person rooting for us.

I'm about to bring up another subject when her face goes slack. "Woah," she breathes, and I help her sit down before she faints.

"Ino?" I poke her arm to snap her out of it. She doesn't respond. "Ino! Hey!" I snap my fingers before her eyes, and suddenly she's back.

"Oh, Shikamaru, this is bad," she says.

"What? What's bad?" I demand.

"Konoha is under attack."


	16. Chapter 16: Prepare for Battle

**Chapter 16: Prepare for Battle**

"All available ninja are preparing for battle, Tsunade-sama. We have a 24 hour guard around the entire perimeter of the city. We've sent messages to the townpeople to stay out of the streets. We will be ready for their attack tomorrow," the ANBU captain reported.

Tsunade nodded grimly. "Thank you for your diligence."

The ANBU left, and the only people remaining in the Hokage's office were Shizune, Gai, Kakashi, and a very antsy Naruto.

"Baa-chan, what about Tenten and Shikamaru?" he shouted loudly.

"We haven't received any reports as of yet—"

"Tsunade-sama!" Choji bellowed as he crashed into the Hokage's office. "I got in touch Ino!"

Everyone froze. Choji had been trying for hours to get in contact with Ino. Shikamaru and Tenten hadn't known of the attack when they left, and it was imperative they hear of it now so they could speed up their mission before all hell broke loose.

"What exactly did you tell her?" Tsunade barked.

"That Konoha will be attacked tomorrow, and that they should get out as soon as possible." Choji explained.

Tsunade laced her fingers and closed her eyes, thinking. "Did Ino say anything? Is everyone accounted for?"

"She told me briefly that everyone was together and alright, and then left to tell Shikamaru the news."

"Good. Choji, try and keep the link open and find out what Shikamaru's plan is. Everyone else, make sure there are guards stationed at the rift site. Let no one interfere with bringing our ninja home."


	17. Chapter 17: Homeward Bound

**Chapter 17: Homeward Bound**

 **Tenten**

Shikamaru turns from the white board, and I see he's drawn a rough map of the area. "Alright, listen up. I know not all of you have all of your memories back, but that doesn't matter. We're going home tomorrow. This is non-negotiable," he orders.

"What's going on?" I ask worriedly. Shikamaru is never this assertive. Something is up, I can tell.

"Konoha is going to be attacked tomorrow."

There were gasps around the room. Hinata looked as if she was about to pass out. Kiba started growling. I glanced at Neji, and he looked wildly confused (at least to me he did- to anyone else he would have just looked pissed). I thought he would have more time to ease into this. Apparently not.

I sit next to him and whisper, "This might sound crazy, but everyone in this room is from a different timeline, including you. Shikamaru and I came to make you remember and bring you home. We just have to speed up the process a little bit."

He looks at me with disdain. "You can't honestly expect me to believe this, can you?" he grumbles.

I sigh. "I know it makes no sense and your base instinct is to storm off and never speak to me again, but please, Neji. Just trust me. Trust me and Hinata. I promise we're not crazy." I bite my lip, nervously waiting for his response. He rolls his eyes.

"I'll play along. But only for the sake of my cousin, you hear?"

"That's all I need," I grin. It hurts a little that he doesn't blindly trust me anymore. But at least he's warmed back up to Hinata. Hopefully, if all goes well, everything will be back to normal by tomorrow.

"We still have no location for the rift. We're going to have to find it. And, also, Akamaru," Shikamaru says tightly.

Shit. I forgot all about the dog. And he's a huge freaking dog who should stick out like a sore thumb.

"Akamaru?" Kiba sniffles.

"Do you not remember Akamaru?" Hinata prods gently.

"I…" Kiba trails off, staring at a random patch of wall. "He…Akamaru is…Where is Akamaru?!" he suddenly shouts, standing up abruptly and knocking his chair over in the process. He starts whining frantically, and Shino places a hand on his arm to soothe him.

"We will find him," Shino states matter-of-fact, and Kiba takes a deep, shuddering breath.

"I'll search for him. I can smell him from miles away. Maybe I'll find the rift too." Kiba's voice is full of barely-concealed panic, but he sounds determined.

"I will help," Hinata adds.

"As will I," says Shino. It's like their little gang is all back together. I suddenly feel a deep longing for Gai-sensei and Lee, and miss the camaraderie our team has back home. Soon, we will be home soon.

"Alright. Those three will act as our search team. Ino, please try and get in contact with Konoha again, and get as much information as is possible. I want to know exactly what is going on over there," Shikamaru orders.

"Yes, sir," Ino answers. It's easy to forget why exactly Shikamaru is the chief tactician back home, what with his lazy demeanor and apparent apathy. But seeing him here, coming up with a plan of attack, he's in his element.

"Tenten, you and I are going to figure out what we're going to do when we reach Konoha. We may arrive in the middle of the fray, and we have to be prepared for anything. Got it?"

"Yep!" I reply.

"And me?" Neji says, sounding like he would rather be anywhere but here.

"Just meet us in front of this classroom at 7 am tomorrow. That's when we'll disembark. Everybody got that?"

We all nod in affirmative, and Shikamaru dismisses us. Kiba takes off, Hinata and Shino hot on his heels, and Ino leans back in her chair with her eyes closed, clearly trying to establish a mental link. Neji gracefully exits, and I assume I won't see him again until tomorrow morning. And if he doesn't show up, I'll drag him through the rift myself.

I approach Shikamaru, who is considering his hand-drawn map, probably trying to narrow down the location of the rift site. I'm never sure what's on his mind. His thoughts work much faster than mine, and it's hard to keep up.

"Tenten. Does it strike you as odd that, three days after a handful of our best shinobi go missing, Konoha is under attack by an unknown enemy?"

I look at him in surprise. "What exactly are you saying?"

He meets my gaze grimly. "This has to be a set-up. Both our main Byakugan users, heirs to the Inuzuka, Yamanaka, and Aburame clans, plus the ambassador from Suna…many of our strongest assets conveniently out of the way. Plus, they had to have known Tsunade would send some of her best people to get them back."

"So you're saying that we aren't here by accident? That us being here is exactly what they want?" I feel a knot of worry settle in the pit of my stomach.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

If Shikamaru is right, and he always is, then it's imperative we make it home immediately. "What about Temari?" I ask him.

"Leave that to me."

 **Kiba**

I can't believe I didn't remember Akamaru sooner. I feel an intense amount of guilt for forgetting him. I'm supposed to take care of him, look after him. And I've failed. There's a constant ache in my chest, reminding me of how much I miss him.

"Stop it," Hinata says beside me. I look towards her. "You can't blame yourself for this situation." She knows me so well.

"I let Akamaru down," I tell her solemnly.

"It's only been a few days, Kiba! None of us remembered anything. You can't blame yourself."

It's kind of her to try and console me, but I don't have an excuse. All I can do now is find Akamaru and never let anything happen to him ever again. I sniff the air. _There._ It's faint, but I catch a whiff of Akamaru's familiar scent.

"This way!" I call, and lead my teammates in the right direction, towards the forest preserve. It's a relief to know Akamaru is close, and still in this timeline.

I'm barreling through the foliage when suddenly a hand grabs me and pulls me down to the ground. Shino puts a finger to his lips and then points forward, through the brush. About 500 meters away, I see a collection of three men, and behind them, Akamaru! Akamaru has been leashed to a tree and muzzled; a flare of anger runs through me. Shino hold me down as I prepare to pounce.

"Not now," he whispers.

I growl quietly but relax. Two of the men are talking in hushed tones, and one of them is kneeling on the ground performing some kind of jutsu. It's not one I recognize.

"Feel that?" Hinata asks. "The rift. That has to be it." She activates her Byakugan and peers through the tall grass. "That's it, for sure. The kneeling man is feeding chakra to the rift to keep it open." I didn't expect to find people with the rift. I thought this whole thing was accidental, but this must mean the rift opening was intentional. These guys must have opened the rift to let us fall through, and now must be protecting it so we don't find it.

"Suppose the other two are guards, then?" I inquire. Hinata nods. She must have figured their plan out too. I glance over at them once more, before my gaze slides once again to Akamaru. He looks dazed, and I wonder if they're drugging him. I feel anger start to bubble up again, and try my best to squash it down.

"Why do they have Akamaru then?" I mumble grinding my teeth together.

"He's a little too conspicuous for this world, I think," Shino answers. He's right, I suppose. The dogs here are all normal sized, and a dog as distinctive as that would probably just jog our memories. Smart, I suppose.

"We should report this to Shikamaru," Hinata says.

We turn to go, and I look longingly over my shoulder. _Soon, boy._

 **Neji**

My thoughts are, as always, unsettled. My initial reaction to Tenten's absurd story was disbelief. She and her friends must've just been play-acting. Things like parallel universes don't exist.

But the more I thought about it…the more it made a startling amount of sense. The constant feeling of unease, the connection I hold with Tenten, a stranger, the mark on my forehead. Part of me rebels at the idea of buying in to such a preposterous idea. But, even though I have no explanation as to why, I trust Hinata. And even though it may confuse me, I trust Tenten as well.

I unwind the headband I tie tightly around my forehead every day and ghost my fingers over the green symbol. I can't remember when it first appeared, or how I acquired it. It has been a mystery to me, but perhaps, now, I can find an answer.

I think back on my life here. The overbearing family. Their preference of Hinata. The bland and uninteresting classes I've been forced to take. There has been little in my life to work for, to care for, and I wonder if perhaps in a different timeline this wouldn't be true. Perhaps things are better somewhere else.

And then there's Tenten. Despite our limited interaction, she has captivated me more than anyone ever has. Not only is she physically very beautiful, but her mannerisms suggest a level of familiarity with me that I have never let someone here attain. I think of her sunny smile, her strong and ropy arms, her deep brown eyes, and suddenly I'm thrown into a memory.

"Does it hurt?" Tenten asked, leaning forward to inspect the curse mark a little closer.

"Not now. It will if the elders activate it," I respond. Her eyes are brimming with unshed tears. Tears for me.

"Why? Why would they do this?" she whispered.

"It is how it has always been done," I answer.

Slowly, gently, she reached out and placed her fingertips on my marked forehead. I closed my eyes. I felt her lightly stroke the skin there.

"That's why you wear the bandages," she said slowly.

"It is not something I want to be reminded of."

To my surprise, Tenten threw her arms around me. "I am so, so sorry Neji," she sniffled.

That was all I ever needed to hear.

I was thrown out of the memory just as abruptly, and I gasped. I did know Tenten!

And then it all began coming back to me. Konoha, Hinata, the chunin exams, Lee, Gai, hundreds upon hundreds of team missions. _Tenten_. My best friend, my confidant, my lover. It was now strikingly clear. I flew out of my room and hurried to find Tenten, to hold her, to apologize for our fight, to kiss her senseless, to promise her I'd never leave her again.

I had to find her, and quickly.

 **Tenten**

Shikamaru had been dragged out by Kiba, Hinata, and Shino to inspect the rift site, which we were lucky they found. Ino was dead to the world, focusing intently on her prescribed task, so I wandered the halls of the school on my own, thinking. This mission had gotten wildly out of hand.

I trailed my hands along the scuffed lockers absentmindedly and thought of Neji. He was coming around. Not fast enough, however, and I could only hope that travelling to Konoha would restart his mind, and I wouldn't be spending the next year trying to convince him to talk to me. Who knows how this jutsu actually works?

I think of home. The empty, colorless apartment I've lived in for many years. There is no sense of relief when I return after a long day of training. There's nothing to really make it _home._ But here…here I have a proper home I can go to. I have a loving family who will open their arms to me upon my arrival. It's so, so tempting to stay. To forget the difficult, arduous life of an orphan kunoichi and live a simple life here.

No more knife wounds. No more scars. No more seduction missions. No more fights with Neji. I can find a simple bloke with no complicated family matters, marry him, and have my own beautiful children. I can find a nice, easy job and make enough to buy a decent house and make it into a family home for my kids. Right now, that sounds like exactly what I need.

"Tenten."

That one word stops me. It's just my name, of course, but it's spoken as if each letter is being caressed lovingly. I can hear the love and devotion shining through with those two simple syllables.

I turn, and Neji is looking at me the way he should. Like we've known each other for years, like we've been training our whole lives, like we know each other's strengths and weaknesses, like we know each other's darkest memories, like we know each other's pain, like we love each other. A tear slips down my cheek, and he lifts a finger to wipe it away gently. He pulls me into his arms.

He doesn't need to tell me, because I already know that he remembers everything.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers.

"It doesn't matter," I answer. He holds me tighter. "We'll discuss it later," I add. He nods.

I want to stay like this forever.

 **Temari**

I pace angrily in the parking lot behind the school, muttering a variety of curse words that would make anyone else blush. I had another wind episode earlier, and it did nothing to quell the unrest in my chest. No, there's a different reason why I'm so worked up.

That damn pineapple-haired asshole. I can't shake him from my mind, no matter what I do. We haven't even talked much, but I find myself constantly drawn to him. When he stares at me in class, I feel my body start to heat up. It excites me. I have no goddamn explanation.

Everything right now is too complicated for me to ponder why he keeps making me so flustered, but I think I know how to relieve the tension somewhat.

I catch him just as he enters his dorm room. He has leaves stuck in his ponytail, and I decide not to comment.

"Oi, Nara," I call. He turns, his face scrunching in puzzlement. I grin wickedly before I mash my mouth to his. His muscles go slack for a moment, and then I feel him try to pull away.

"Temari I'm not sure-"

"Shut up and kiss me," I demand, and clearly his reasoning skills have deserted him, because he groans and leans back in, pulling me into his room as he does.


	18. Chapter 18: The calm before the storm

Hello friends. Long time no see. My apologies for the wait; my schoolwork has kept me unfortunately busy and distracted. I hope to be done with this story very soon, however, so hang in there.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: The calm before the storm**

 **Tenten**

I can't believe I ever thought I'd want to stay here. I love my job. I love being a weapons expert. I would never be satisfied in a boring office job. I would never be satisfied with a boring husband either. Neji is who I want, and that will never change.

He held me for what felt like hours, in the middle of a school hallway, each of us too terrified to let go. I'm afraid that if I let go now, it will have all been a dream, and Neji would once again be lost to me.

I could've stayed there for the rest of time, ignoring all of the problems I have yet to face, but Neji and I were interrupted by a particularly obnoxious catcall from Kiba as he rounded the corner. He grinned as Neji and I stiffened and separated. "You back to normal, ice cube?" Kiba snickered. Neji sighed in exasperation.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't you have a butt to sniff, mutt?"

Kiba flashes a snaggle-toothed grin, then sobers. "Actually, I just came back from the forest preserve. We found the rift site, and we showed Shikamaru. There are a bunch of guards keeping an eye on the place, and we'll have to figure out a way to take them out tomorrow."

"You found it? That was fast." That simplifies things a smidge. Although I hadn't factored in extra guards to deal with…

I turn to Neji. "I'm going to go talk to Shikamaru about his plans for tomorrow. You coming?"

"Actually, I think I will seek out Hinata." He takes my hand gently. "I believe I owe her an apology."

I smile warmly. The old Neji would have never voluntarily talked to Hinata, let along apologize to her. This really is Neji; he's back. "I think she'd like that," I say, squeezing his hand.

He gives Kiba a light nod, smiles down at me, then makes his way down the hallway to find his cousin. I watch his retreating figure, and notice his shoulders are not as tense as they were before.

"Are we going?" Kiba prompts.

"Are you coming too?" I ask.

"Why not. Can't hurt."

We walk side by side towards the dorm. I haven't always been great friends with Kiba. Of course we know each other. All of the Konoha children grow up together, and Kiba and I are no exception. But it seems like things have changed. Ever since…that night, I feel like I can trust Kiba. Our friendship has grown. If anything good comes out of this experience, at least I know I have another ally by my side.

When we reach Shikamaru's door, Kiba pounds his fist against the wood like he's trying to wake the dead. I hear shuffling, and then Shikamaru cracks the door open slightly.

His hair is disheveled, and looks as if it's been hastily shoved into a ponytail. He's wearing sweatpants and has the bleary-eyed look of someone who has just been very deeply asleep.

"What," he drawls, enunciating every letter clearly; he's clearly pissed at being woken from slumber.

"Dude," I sigh. "Shouldn't you be working out a strategy or something?"

"I am. Genius takes time, you know," he grumbles.

"Yeah, right, that's how you got promoted to head strategist," Kiba rolls his eyes.

Shikamaru turns his head to look behind him, and I notice a fresh bruise on his neck. Very fresh…I know bruises, and that isn't from fighting either. It all clicks in my brain.

"Shikamaru, what did you do?" I growl, pushing his door forcefully and catching him off balance. When the doorway widens, I can see Temari asleep on Shikamaru's bed, dead to the world, and clearly less than modestly clothed.

"Don't wake her!" Shikamaru hisses, scrambling to close the door further. "She gets pissy if she can't sleep after."

"TMI, dude," Kiba says in disgust.

"What, you yell at me for getting drunk for one night and not focusing on the task at hand, and then you turn around and pull this?" I whisper as loudly and angrily as I can. Shikamaru opens his mouth to answer, but I cut him off. "Your plan for tomorrow better be bloody brilliant, if you have this much time on your hands."

I whirl on my heels and stomp down the hallway. Stupid, stupid men who can't keep it in their pants. I'm going to go sharpen some butter knives.

So I can come back and skin the lazy bastard alive.

 **Shikamaru**

Of course Tenten got pissed. I would be too. It was kind of a shitty hypocritical thing to do, but it is what it is. No changing things now.

"Do you, you know, have a plan?" Kiba asks, still standing in my doorway.

"Yeah, sure," I mutter. "I'll get Tenten as angry as possible and then we'll let her loose on all the guards."

Kiba chuckles. "That might actually work. She's been stockpiling butter knives from the dining hall."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Kiba shuffles awkwardly, then turns to go. "I'll leave you to it then."

"Tell Shino to rest up. We're going to need his help tomorrow, big time."

"Will do," Kiba calls over his shoulder.

I close the door and lay eyes again on the blonde bombshell still passed out on my bed. She'll be asleep for hours, and I doubt anything will be able to wake her. I sit cross-legged on the floor and put my hands together to think. The pieces of a plan are all slowly drifting through my mind; I just need to put them together.

We will make it home. I've promised too many people.

 **Hinata**

Of all the people to end up at my doorstep, I never would have expected Neji. Just by looking at him, I can tell Tenten got through to him. His stance is much more relaxed, and his eyes are more emotive. These are all things that only happen when Neji is around Tenten.

"Cousin," I smile warmly at him.

"Hinata…" despite his calm posture, he seems distressed. "Words cannot express…I must apologize…"

"It's alright, Neji." He visibly relaxes. I know that he carries his guilt and pain with him wherever he goes. I know that he must feel awful for what he's said to me, and for whatever he's said to Tenten. But he wasn't himself. He wasn't the Neji I know him to be. "As long as you are here, now, that is what matters."

His face splits into one of his rare smiles, and he surprises me once again by pulling me into a hug.

Once all of his anger melts away, he has such a warm spirit. I am glad Tenten can bring that out in him.


	19. Chapter 19: They're coming

**Chapter 19: They're coming**

It had been a long night. Those in Konoha lay in bed, tense, knowing that with sunlight came the inevitability of enemy fire. By the time the sun finally did creep over the horizon, kunai had been sharpened, battle plans had been laid out, and civilians had stowed away to protected areas.

"There," Naruto whispered, pointing over the village wall, far into the trees. Shadows darted back in forth unnaturally in the thick brush. "That's them."

"Is everyone in position?" Kakashi barked; a chorus of affirmatives answered back.

Everyone was intensely focused now. It was only a matter of time before those shadows made it to the gate of the city. And they would be ready for them.

"Do you think Choji, Lee, and Kankuro are in position too?" Naruto turned towards his teacher.

Kakashi squinted with his one good eye, looking just beyond the wall, out towards a secluded patch of forest completely unremarkable in any way; unremarkable except for the dimensional rift that separated two worlds. "I'm sure they will be there when the others return."

"Let's hope."

The shadows approached fast. The shinobi clutched their weapons tighter.

This was war.


	20. Chapter 20: This is it

**Chapter 20: This is it**

The sun rose, just as it does every morning. It rose over a town that appeared like any other, no different from yours or mine. But for a small group of teenagers, this morning meant something. This was war, and they were prepared.

The dark-eyed girl twisted her hair into two matching buns and gathered up her collection of sharpened butter knives.

The shaggy-haired boy scrubbed his cheeks free of makeup and bared his tattoos proudly.

The pale-eyed man and his cousin silently meditated together.

The bug-wielder calmed his kikaichu, as they were humming quietly in anticipation.

The pretty blonde sent one last telepathic message of encouragement to her teammate on the other side.

The sand kunoichi still slept deeply, oblivious to the world.

The strategist formed a plan in his mind. He knew what had to be done.

 **Temari**

It's been too long since I've slept this soundly. Years, in fact. I'm not sure whether it was the sex or the sense of calm that followed that did it, but I wake up feeling well-rested and ready to face the day. When I finally open my eyes, I survey Shikamaru's room. I didn't really get a chance to look around last night. It's generic and bare, so I choose to look at Shikamaru himself instead.

He's sitting cross-legged on the floor with his hands together, his fingertips touching. His eyes are shut tightly, and he appears to be deep in thought. His hair is loose, which I enjoy seeing more than I thought I would. In a ponytail, his hair generally looks spiky and coarse. But it's actually quite smooth and long once freed.

He opens his eyes and catches mine. I smile.

"Good morning, then," I say.

He grimaces. "It's going to be a long day."

I stare at him, puzzled, as he dresses in form-fitting sweatpants and a thin t-shirt. He pulls his hair up and tucks it away, much to my disappointment. "What's so special about today?" I inquire.

He sighs, and turns to face me head on. "Look, I know you don't know me very well, and the things that are about to occur are going to be very strange. But, beyond all of it, I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

What can he possibly mean by that? "Dude, take a chill pill, it's Friday," I chuckle.

He remains deadpan. "I'm serious," he replies.

Before I can grill him for details, there's a knock on his door. He opens it to reveal…the Hyuga kids? And the chirpy, obnoxious bun-girl. "Loverboy, you ready?" she asks.

"Give me a minute," he whispers, and then closes the door. "You should get dressed. And then there's something you need to see."

"Excuse me?" I scoff. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I have schoolwork to do. If I get any more behind in my classes I'm going to have to retake this year."

"None of that matters." he mutters. "This is far more important. Please, Temari, just trust me."

I don't know whether it's because of his earnest expression, or the fact that I didn't finish _The Grapes of Wrath_ and don't particularly feeling like BS-ing my way through a discussion today, but I decide to say the hell with it and relent.

"Fine. But if I don't like what I see, I'm leaving. And you can't stop me."

He lets out a breath I didn't know he was holding. "Thank you."

I dress quickly and follow him to the hallway. There's actually quite a crowd gathered. There's the aforementioned Hyugas and bun-girl, plus the Inuzuka, the Aburame, and the Yamanaka. Go figure.

"Are you guys some kind of club or something?" I ask, jokingly.

"Something like that," the bun-haired girl chuckles.

"Let's move out," Shikamaru orders. "The attack will happen shortly and we want to be there when it happens."

Attack? I'm trying to process what he said as I'm herded by the group out of the dorms. We take a sharp left and head towards…the forest preserve?

"Hang on, are we going…"

"To the forest preserve? Yes." Shikamaru says, walking beside me. "And when we get there, you and Ino are going to lay low and wait for my signal, ok?"

"Seriously, Shikamaru? I want to help!" Ino growls. She looks livid. "If this is any more of your chauvinistic bullshit I swear-"

"Calm down Ino, I just need you to maintain contact with Choji. Yeesh, you're so loud." Shikamaru looks exasperated, but Ino quiets down and doesn't fight him. I wonder what that means and why she decided to back down.

"As for the rest of you," Shikamaru begins, "Tenten, Neji, I need you to take care of the two guards. Kiba, Shino, you're in charge of getting Akamaru freed. Hinata, I need you monitoring the rift and making sure it doesn't close. Ino, like I said, keep in contact with Choji and make sure it's safe for us to come through."

"What about you," the bun-girl, Tenten, I guess her name is, asks.

"I'm going to try and figure out what jutsu they are using in case something goes wrong. Any information we can get is helpful at this point. I'll take care of the third guard who is feeding his energy to the rift." They all nod in affirmation, but I am so lost.

"Would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?!" I stop dead in my tracks and wait.

Shikamaru rubs his temples as he faces me. "We don't have time for this, Temari, you said you'd trust me."

"That was before you started spouting a bunch of crazy. I'm not going anywhere with crazy people."

"We're not crazy, Temari. I know this must all seem very strange, but we're just trying to help," the soft-spoken Hyuga gently explains.

"Isn't there something weird here, you know, something that makes you feel like you don't belong?" the Inuzuka says.

"Have you seen or heard anything out of the ordinary lately?" Tenten asks.

A knot forms in my stomach. _The wind._ They couldn't mean…there's no way they could know about that! But maybe, just maybe, they do. Maybe they have the answers.

Shikamaru extends his hand to me. "Please," he mumbles.

Despite every thought in my head that tells me this is insane, these people are bonkers, that I need to run away, my gut tells me I should go with them.

I take his hand tentatively, and he shoots me a lopsided grin. He pulls me along and we resume our trek to the forest.

He keeps pulling me as we become surrounded by foliage, going deeper and deeper into the depths of the preserve. Farther in than I've ever ventured. Finally, after about ten minutes of hiking, he stops and pulls me behind a dense bush.

"Stay here with Ino, and only come out when I say, alright?" I nod. I'm choosing to trust him right now.

"Everyone ready?" he whispers to the rest of the group. They nod as well. Tenten and the male Hyuga plant their feet and get into a preparatory stance, then take off.

And suddenly all hell breaks loose.

 **Shikamaru**

The plan works beautifully.

I can always count on Neji and Tenten to work seamlessly together. They've been fighting together since childhood and know each other like the backs of their hands. They're also both spectacular fighters, which doesn't hurt. I see Tenten's feet connect roughly with the chest of the bigger, burlier of the two guards, and I wince. That has to be painful. I can't believe I ever thought that men can't or shouldn't lose to women. Everyone loses to Tenten, and I for sure don't want to be on the receiving end of her attacks.

Kiba, in his desperation to save Akamaru, has already gotten the muzzle off and is soothing the poor dog. I knew he would be the most efficient at the particular task, given his bias, and Shino is there to make sure neither the boy nor the dog get trampled.

Hinata has positioned herself in a nearby tree, her Byakugan activated, monitoring the situation. It's always good to have an eye in the sky.

I leave Temari with Ino and approach the one guard left kneeling on the ground, his hands forming a sign I cannot place. He's focused on his task, so much so that I don't think he even recognizes what is happening around him. I examine the exact place he is sitting, the shapes his fingers are making, and I memorize it all.

We may need it later.

"Shikamaru, look out!" Ino calls from across the field. I turn just in time to see, to my horror, five more soldiers make their way through the rift. They are dressed in thick, padded armor, and there's more of them than I can face on my own.

"We've got you," Tenten bellows as she whips past me and starts in on one of the new arrivals, spinning what appear to be butter knives between her nimble fingers. He goes down. But there are more coming through. Neji joins her, and I see Shino and Kiba hurrying to assist.

"Ino, what's happening?" I yell.

"They're attacking at the rift site too, not just the village! There's too many for just Choji, Lee, and Kankuro to handle on their own!"

"Shit," I curse. They must've wanted to make sure we had no way of getting to the village. So much for my carefully constructed plan. I abandon the man performing the jutsu and go to back up my comrades. By now there are at least fifteen enemy soldiers, and with every one that goes down, another comes through. Neji and Tenten are fighting machines, but there are only two of them. Akamaru is weak, so both he and Kiba can't do much to help. Shino is trying hard, and I join him in taking down a group of soldiers that have just emerged from the other side.

"Shino, get the rest of our friends out of here." I growl, punching a soldier in the nose and knocking her unconscious.

"We can't get through the rift with all those soldiers…"

"I can help," a voice says in my ear. A very smooth female voice.

"Temari, I said to wait." There's no time for me to deal with this.

"I can send a gust of wind and clear the rift for a few seconds at a time. That's enough to get a few people through," she argues.

"You can still control the wind?" I reply incredulously. How does she remember?

"More or less." That's reassuring.

I take 0.5 seconds to think about it as I punch and kick and lash out at any limb within reaching distance, and at this point, it's our best option.

"Do it," I grunt. "Get Akamaru and Kiba out first."

She takes off, collects the dog-boy and his partner, and readies herself.

"Take cover!" I shout, diving down and covering my head. A strong wind picks up in the clearing, whipping wildly and sending debris everywhere. I get scratched by twigs and leaves, but when I look up, the enemy is stumbling to regroup and Kiba and Akamaru are nowhere in sight.

"It worked!" Temari exclaims gleefully.

"Hinata, Shino, jump through the rift at the next gust of wind!" I bark. I don't wait to hear a reply as I jump up and begin throwing punches again. I have no idea how many there are left, all I know is that I have to keep fighting.

I'm knocked off my feet as Temari musters up another wind storm, giving the two teammates time to cross over. When the whistling dies down in my ears, I hear a sharp cry. It's Tenten. An enemy caught her shoulder with a knife. Her arm hangs useless at her side, dripping blood, but she grabs the blade embedded in her flesh with her good hand and stabs the soldier in the chest. She's losing blood quickly though, and she's already swaying on her feet.

"Hyuga, grab her and go!" Temari screams, and then lets loose the strongest barrage yet. It's practically a Level Four tornado, and all of the soldiers are blown outward, hitting trees and falling unconscious. It's just me, Temari, and Ino left.

The clearing, once more, is quiet. The rift is still open, it's still being fed chakra.

"Let's go!" Temari orders. "We don't know if any more are coming!" Ino makes her way over to us. All seems well until….

There's a soldier still awake that I hadn't noticed. He's crawled over to the man still keeping the portal open. He takes a kinfe and plunges it into the man's chest. Ino is swift to take the murderous enemy out, but the damage has been done. The jutsu begins to fail as the shonobi dies.

"No!" I muster up all of my energy and catch him with my shadows, holding my own hands in the position I observed the man making earlier. Somehow, miraculously, I can still feel the rift's chakra. I've managed to keep it open.

"Go," I hiss, keeping my concentration and channeling all of my energy into not letting my shadows release.

"But-" Ino starts.

"Ino, you and Temari have to go now. There's no other way."

For a moment, she looks ready to argue, but the gravity of the situation hits her. I'm the only one who can keep the energy flowing. I'm the only one who can ensure they make it back safely, just like I promised. She sets her face, gives me one last look, then grabs Temari's arm and pulls her towards the portal.

"What? Wait, what about Shikamaru? Ino, let go of me! We can't leave him! Ino! Shikamaru, wait-"

She keeps yelling even as the portal swallows her up, just as I lose stamina and my hold on the shadow jutsu slips. My energy and willpower depleted, I pass out and fall to the grass.

 **Temari**

I get this sickening feeling of being dragged through jelly, and then I'm thrown forcefully onto a hard, grassy surface. I hear the sound of steel meeting steel and look up. A man with vivid face paint is going head to head with a soldier twice his size. I recognize that face paint. I recognize where we are too. This is Konoha. It took that final moment for my memories to come flooding back. But there's no time to go over them, because there are people to fight and friends to protect.

"Temari! Your fan— it's in the tree!" Kankuro shouts. I scramble to my feet, my knees and hands caked in mud, and spot the iron beauty waiting for me above. I jump and catch in my hand, unfurling it in one smooth motion and directing my firepower to the throngs of armor-clad enemies below.

Between the new manpower Lee, Kankuro, and Choji have received from those coming through the rift, we manage to beat the opposition into the ground within a half an hour. After the final attacker has been downed, we take stock of people's injuries.

Neji rushes to get Tenten to the hospital. Her arm is soaked in blood and she's not quite awake, stuck in some hazy state. Lee accompanies them, his unusually large brows furrowed in worry.

Kiba calls his sister to come look at Akamaru, and it is determined the dog will be fine and is simply suffering from inadequate nutrition from his days in captivity.

Everyone else is a little scraped and a little bruised, but otherwise fine.

The question on everyone's lips, however, is not one I want to answer.

"Where is Shikamaru?"

"What happened to Shikamaru?"

"How could he get left behind?"

I shut them all out and let numbness wash over me. I cannot accept that I remembered him after he was already gone. He can't be gone. He can't be stupid enough to sacrifice himself for others. That's madness. That stupid, lazy, selfish bastard can't have gotten himself stuck in a parallel universe.

He just can't.

 **Tenten**

I can only remember so much after I was stabbed in the shoulder. The asshole hit a vein, and I lost too much blood too quickly. I remember Neji dragging me with him through the rift, I remember Lee's face hovering concernedly, but not much else.

I only really become aware of my surroundings once I'm in the hospital, bandaged. Lee gave a blood transfusion to me, so I feel much stronger.

When I finally open my eyes, Neji is by my side. Of course he is. He's never far from me after I've been injured. He doesn't cope with worry very healthily.

"How do you feel?" he asks softly.

"Like I was stabbed in the shoulder," I answer dryly. "What's the damage report?"

"You will make a full recovery with no lasting health concerns."

"That's good to hear." I shift in the bed, pulling myself up into sitting position with my good arm. "How are you?" I inquire.

"Better now that we are home and among friends. The enemies have all been taken out. The village is safe."

"Awesome," I grin.

We sit in silence for a moment. There's a million things I need to ask Neji, like how the others are doing, what our follow-up plan is, who it was that attacked us, and I can't decide what to ask him first.

"Tenten, I owe you an apology," he interrupts my train of thought.

I scoff. "What, this? You can't feel personally responsible every time I get hurt-"

"No, not because of that." I quiet down. "Tenten, I treated you like you weren't an independent adult who could make her own decisions. I insulted you and belittled the work that you do in your job as a kunoichi. That was selfish and immature of me, and I can't spend another moment with you without apologizing." He hangs his head in shame.

I sigh. It's good to hear, but I'm not innocent either. "Look, it's not all your fault. That argument was both of our faults. You should know when I go on important missions so you don't sit around worrying about me the whole time."

"I worry even when I do know, Tenten. That's what you fail to understand. I respect that you do what the job requires, I just worry about others taking advantage of you. It's unfounded, because you have trained your whole life for this and are more than competent, and yet I cannot imagine a life without you in it. I worry because I need you, Tenten."

I am shocked into silence. This is more emotion than I've ever seen Neji reveal at one time. This really must've been eating him up inside. It's such a relief to see him emoting, after all the coldness and anger I witnessed in him the past few days.

"I…Neji, I never thought of it that way. I just sort of thought you wouldn't want to know when I go on kunoichi missions. I mean…they aren't very respectable."

"They are respectable, Tenten, and they are important. And I do want to know. Yet you always take Lee to accompany you and I never know what to make of that."

Oh. Well. That was unexpected. "If you want to come, I don't see why not," I smile at him.

He smiles back. I feel an immense sense of relief. The argument is null. The guilt that's been plaguing me since we parted ways that fateful day dissipates.

He reaches his hand out to take mine.

"Tenten, there's something else you should be made aware of. Shikamaru…"


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

**Chapter 21: Epilogue**

 **Tenten**

It took a long time for the village to heal.

While we had smothered the attempt to overtake our village, it took a long time to track down the people responsible. It turns out the soldiers who had attacked us were mercenaries hired by a rich feudal lord who wanted to expand his empire and have access to the resources a hidden village like Konoha has available. We found him and brought him to justice, and a new, fair feudal lord was put into power.

Beyond that, we had to put together the pieces of our lives, both tangible and intangible. There was massive damage to some of the city walls and infrastructure, and it took a few years to restore everything fully. And then there was Shikamaru.

In the month following his sacrifice, every ninja, both from Konoha and Suna, were researching the kinds of jutsus that would be able to create such a rift. Everyone came up empty handed.

After that month, the research was no longer a village matter. Only a few volunteers remained in the search for answers. All those Shikamaru had saved, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Temari, plus some of Shikamaru's closest friends like Choji, Kurenai, Naruto, and even Temari's two brothers spent countless hours pouring over texts and travelling across the land. Nothing was discovered.

After six months, Gaara and Kankuro needed to direct their effort elsewhere. Naruto resumed his search for Sasuke. Kiba, Shino, and Hinata spent more time on missions than on the project. Neji helped, but I think only to support me in my fervor to find Shikamaru as fast as possible.

After a year, only Choji, Ino, and I remained to help Temari.

Temari was relentless. She barely slept. She rarely visited her brothers. Whether the obsession was because of her honest love for Shikamaru or her guilt at leaving him behind, no one could tell.

I held out for two years. Ino and Choji gave up after four. Temari never did.

I will never forget him, of course. He had been a good friend, and excellent strategist, and the reason I am here today. No one in Konoha will forget his selfless act and his many years of service.

But eventually, we had to move on.

Neji and I began our campaign to convince the Hyuga family to recognize a marriage between us. We fought tooth and nail against their deep-rooted sense of tradition. It took a long time, and countless clan meetings, but they finally relented.

Hinata vowed that when she took over the clan, many outdated practices would be reformed, including the curse seal that Neji still bore.

That wasn't soon enough for the two of us, however, so we decided to adopt a young girl. She had no Hyuga bloodline, so no seal had to be applied. When I asked Neji why he had been open to the idea of adoption, he told me it was because of me. He had watched me grow up as orphan without a family, and he wanted some other little girl just like me to never experience the pain of not having anyone.

I will never stop loving that man.

Both of us still went out on missions. Hinata often looked after our daughter when we were away, and it was a source of great pride to me to see Neji's daughter grow up loving Hinata as strongly a Neji grew to love Hinata himself.

After five years had passed, I finally sat down to have a talk with Temari.

She had her nose buried in a scroll and was frantically scribbling something down in a notebook.

"Temari, may I speak with you?" I asked softly. She didn't look up from her work.

"I'm busy," she replied.

"Temari, this has to stop," I said forcefully. "He's never coming back. He's gone. And as much as that hurts, you have to move on. This is no way to live. You cannot spend the rest of your life trying to absolve guilt that you don't need to bear."

She carefully put her pencil down. "You think this is guilt?" she murmured.

"I do. You don't need to be guilty. It was his choice. He knew the consequences, and this is what he wanted to happen."

I tear slipped down her cheek. "I know people think I am crazy. This is not guilt, Tenten. I just can't accept that he is gone. I cannot accept a life without him. That sounds stupid, and short-sighted, and unhealthy, I know. But this is how I have to be in order to live with myself. Take it or leave it. I won't give up. I'm close to an answer." She picked up her pencil and continued reading.

I sighed. There was nothing I could do to change her mind. "Temari, for what it's worth, I understand. Love is a powerful thing. You two loved each other. But you are not required to love someone for the rest of your life. We are all waiting for you if you change your mind."

With that, I left.

To some degree, I understood. A life without Neji is unthinkable. If he were to disappear, or Kami forbid, die, I would never stop loving him.

I just hate to see her wasting away and not even trying to move on.

I will spend the rest of my days dedicating my life to my family, my friends, and my village. I have a beautiful life, and I thank Shikamaru every day for it.

 **Shikamaru**

Five years is a long time.

When I woke up, I was surrounded by bodies. Most were unconscious, but there were a few who looked mostly dead. I high-tailed it out of there so I wouldn't be held accountable for what happened.

I never figured out what became of those soldiers, whether they lived a new life here or got arrested or what. I packed up what little I had and hitchhiked across the country. I never finished school, so I worked some dead-end jobs. On the side, I wrote books. Mostly about ninjas, of course. A small publishing company found them amusing and I gain a little revenue that way.

I live in New York now. I like the hustle and bustle of the city, and how that lends a person a certain amount of anonymity. I work long nights at a bar and sleep during the days. I write in my spare hours. Currently I'm working on a novel about a blond-haired woman who lives a long, happy life doing the things she loves, protecting the city she loves. Maybe it's self-punishment to imagine Temari's life on the other side, but thinking that she is alive and happy and with her brothers is what gets me through every day.

Today is a day like every other. It marks five years since I sealed the rift permanently. Trust me, I tried redoing the jutsu, but it's a kind I don't understand. I long ago accepted that I will live out my life here.

It's 4pm now, before the bar gets busy, and I'm mostly doing inventory and carting glasses from the dishwasher to the shelf. Doug, one of our regulars, is sitting at the bar, as per usual. He'll be gone by 6pm, but I've grown to appreciate his company. He's wicked smart, and, like me, has had some rough luck in the past years. Sometimes he'll bring in a chess board and we'll play. He tells me I should apply for a competition, but that would be too troublesome.

"Been meaning to ask you," Doug pipes up. "That's a mighty strange tattoo you got there, what does it mean?"

I glance down at the Konoha leaf, still there after all those years. "It's a leaf. It reminds me of home," I answer.

"And where's that?" Doug pries.

"Far from here," I sigh. Doug quiets down, pensive, and I continue going through the motions of work.

It's a long night. I watch people drink away their problems and pretend the world is fine. I wish that worked for me.

The sun is rising by the time I get off. The city is by no means quiet, but it isn't quite as boisterous as is it is the evenings. I relish that. I take a moment to stand on the sidewalk and observe the world: the passing people, the heavy traffic, the call of sirens.

I pull out a pack of smokes. I wish I had Asuma's lighter with me. I wish I had something more than this stupid tattoo, something tangible to hold on to. Maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much.

There's a girl with her back to me, and her hair is a golden color that I recognize. She turns, and I see brown eyes and freckles and know I was mistaken. That happens a lot. I see Temari everywhere.

I smoke the cigarette until it's entirely burned out, then head home.

I wonder if Naruto ever became Hokage. I wonder if Tenten and Neji were allowed to get married. I wonder what Kurenai and Asuma's daughter looks like now. I wonder if Temari has stopped loving me. I wonder if I will ever stop loving her. Questions that will never have answers.

As I turn the corner I see this girl. I know it's unfounded hope again, but her hair is in four freaking ponytails, which I've never seen anyone else do. Her legs are long and toned and her shoulders are buff, probably from lots of lifting heavy objects. It's uncanny how much this poor girl looks like my lost girlfriend. As I pass her, I notice her eyes are even the same teal color as Temari's. This world is not being kind to me now. There is no way to reopen the rift. There is no way to go home. There is no way—

"Shikamaru?"

I freeze. Kami, I know that voice. I turn. I know that hair, I know those legs, I know those eyes. It can't be possible.

There, smiling wider than I ever thought possible, is fucking Sabaku no Temari.

She runs toward me, as I'm still paralyzed with shock, and envelops me in a bone crushing hug.

I wrap my arms around her for the first time in five years. I bury my head in her hair and feel her body against mine.

It feels like home.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I want to take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed and supported me throughout this piece. I have been developing this story for upwards of two years, and I'm proud that I finished. This work has a lot of influence from my own personal life and personal struggles, and I'm glad I could take those experiences and make them into something worthwhile. Thank you to those who have stuck with it for months, to those who read to the end, and to those who gave it a try, even if they didn't finish it. It means a lot.

If anyone is interested, I have uploaded a short companion fic that explores Shino and Kiba's relationship. You can choose to read this fanfiction with or without that particular ship, as I know it is not one of the more popular ones, but to anyone who wants to understand how I view that relationship, check it out. It's entitled "A Rainy Day in August."

So, the question is…what's next? If any of you are Young Justice fans, I'm in the works of creating a fanfiction for that series. It may be a while before it goes up, as I want to get my ideas fully developed, but I hope to get it started before the end of the year.

Again, thank you for reading this story.


End file.
